La boite de Pandore
by SnipeBen
Summary: "Laisser cinq auteurs mentalement instables dans un même endroit peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques ... pour les personnages de One Piece. A lire à vos risques et périls !"
1. Introduction

**Ce que vous allez trouver ici ne tient pas du domaine du logique ou du prévu**

 **Vous n'étiez pas fébriles et vous ne l'attendiez pas car personne ne vous a dit que cela allait arriver**

 **Avec la Communauté Mash-up, il nous arrive de temps à autre d'avoir des idées farfelues avec nos personnages dans des situations improbables tant pour eux que pour nous ^^. On se met souvent au défi d'écrire ces idées saugrenues et les résultats de ces expériences sont ... ce qu'ils sont: un mélange étrange de personnages connus ou non dans des situations tout à fait invraisemblables et rocambolesques.**

 **Cette Fic servira à recenser toutes les histoires improbables et sans aucun sens qui sortent de nos esprits fous lorsqu'on écrits de nouveaux chapitres et qui, j'en suis sûr, vous feront rire autant qu'elles nous ont fait rires quand on les a écrits. Ne cherchez pas la moindre continuité avec les œuvres de la Communauté, tout les textes qui se trouveront ici seront des Omakes indépendants des séries.**

 **Sur ce, je ne reste pas plus longtemps à vous importuner sur l'origine de ces textes sans queues ni têtes et je vous invite à tourner la page**

 **PS: les délais de parutions seront aussi chaotiques que nos envies nous donnent de nouvelles idées, aussi nous posterons tous sur cette fic lorsque les idées viendront, toujours pour votre plus grande hilarité.**


	2. Omake: La Danse du Crocodile

**Cette scène est issue d'une question qu'on se posait sur ce qu'était devenu Sir Crocodile, ancien pirate qui avait manipuler le peuple d'Alabasta avant de finir au dernier niveau d'Impel Down. On n'avait pas d'informations supplémentaires sur ce qu'il était advenu de lui, alors on a imaginer la suite**

* * *

La pleine lune resplendissait sur le petit archipel de Costa Flora, un regroupement d'iles entièrement couvertes de fleurs et sur lequel n'existait qu'une petite ville aux senteurs fraiches.

On ne pouvait pas dire que cette île avait énormément de choses en dehors de ses fleurs, ce qui était parfait pour retrouver un employeur voulant être discret.

Depuis l'étrange débâcle d'Impel Down, on n'avait pas vraiment entendu parler des pirates qui y avaient été enfermés, ni même du roi des travelos, Iva-chan. Pas non plus comme si cela intéressait Tami, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Elle était arrivée en journée sur cette île pour trouver un hôtel puisque son employeur lui avait donner rendez-vous de nuit expressément. Elle ne jugerait pas de l'espèce de paranoïa du gars, sa dernière rencontre avec un gars bizarre qui a des tendances étranges lui avait laissé des centaines de bleus, même en échange d'un meilleur Haki.

Aussi attendait-elle là, seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel car ayant laissé Musha sur le _Keeper_ , l'heure où elle devrait sortir. Elle s'allongea donc pour laisser le temps passer et soupira sur le devenir de son boulot d'informatrice …

Elle entendit alors une musique venir du dehors, une étrange musique semblable à une valse, mais avec quelques notes plus fortes rappelant le tchatcha … qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Se demandant réellement qui était le gars qui jouait ce genre de truc en pleine nuit, elle ouvrit sa porte donnant sur le balcon et se pencha.

Elle manqua passer par-dessus la rambarde en voyant ce qui l'attendait, mais heureusement seule sa mâchoire passa pour tomber au sol deux étages plus bas.

Pourquoi aurait-elle une telle réaction me direz-vous ? Eh bien, si l'idée de voir Crocodile, un ancien Shichibukai, en train de danser le tchatcha tout seul enroulé dans un gros morceau de jambon, avec plusieurs pirates visiblement bien imbibés en train de danser la valse autour de leur capitaine, le tout dans le parterre de fleur le plus rose qu'on ait jamais vu, avait de quoi faire perdre toute raison à qui que ce soit.

-Oh Tami, si tu savais …

-… tout le mal, que l'on se fait …

-… se voir, se perdre, se dévorer des yeux …

-… s'en vouloir de ne pas être à deux …

Visiblement, le capitaine aussi était fin bourré et commençait à raconter n'importe quoi. Mais il chantait étrangement bien.

-… viens, notre aimée, notre amie …

-… rejoins-nous parmi les fleurs …

-… pour qu'en ce jour béni …

\- … nous faisions de toi notre commandante, Tamashii …

Où avait-il trouvé son vrai nom, elle s'en soucierait plus tard. Elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux du cortège improbable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, ni même à articuler une pensée logique.

-… Tamashii, descends à nous …

-… et dans la nuit, viens faire les fous …

-… avec notre chant, la vie est plus chouette …

-… avec notre commandant, elle sera folette … !

Comment ne pas penser qu'ils allaient grandement regretter cette proposition si quelqu'un avait l'idée saugrenue de filmer toute la scène …

-… Tami, viens avec nous on te prie …

-… parce que tu es et reste notre amie …

-… On est p'tête moche et p'tête bien bêtes …

-… mais au moins, on sait qu'on te veut à not' tête !

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle laissa son rire éclater, un grand rire qui la fit tomber sur son balcon et lui arracha de grands éclats et des douleurs dans les côtes tellement elle riait.

Par Davy Jones, le texte était chaotique mais l'ensemble … Entre Crocodile qui avait pris son jambon pour se faire une écharpe, les pirates qui dansaient en formant une fleur autour du capitaine, et la musique dans son ensemble, ils pouvaient définitivement faire une croix sur le sérieux de l'opinion publique …

Tamashii se releva en tenant ses côtes douloureuses et regarda les pirates qui attendaient la réponse de leur soi-disant « commandante ». Elle leva un pouce en l'air pour saluer la prestation, et tous comprirent qu'elle avait accepté et reprenait leur danses énergiques jusqu'au petit matin.

Le lendemain, Tamashii et le Keeper avait quitté l'île en emportant de magnifiques souvenirs qui iraient rapidement décorer les premières pages du New Coo du lendemain.

Les pirates de Crocodile allaient tourner de l'œil en voyant le message qu'elle avait ajouté avec les photos. « vous êtes des amours, mais un seul commandant un peu frappé vous suffira plus que moi ^^ »


	3. Halloween sur le Moby Dick

**Joyeux Halloween, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices amateur d'aventures. En cette soirée où l'horreur et la peur sont reines, j'ai décidé que nos démons allaient s'amuser un peu avec la seconde flotte au dépend de leur stabilité mentale.**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas : Ils ne sont jamais loin de vous ... *sourire démoniaque possédé***

* * *

 _Par une nuit de pleine lune, la veille d'Halloween_

Les membres les moins sérieux de la seconde flotte s'étaient réunis pour se raconter des histoires d'horreurs autour de la lumières de petites bougies. Sans vraiment savoir comment, Edessa s'était retrouver à participer et commençait un peu à regretter d'être venue.

En effet, comment rester calme quand on avait Titanrage et Kali qui, dans une exceptionnelle entente qui était déjà vachement effrayante, décidés d'animer la soirée à leur manière.

Puisque les autres flottes étaient déjà couchées, il ne restait que le petit groupe isolé dans la cale et dont le grincement du bois faisait rire les deux experts en démons.

-Et si nous accélérions le rythme, Kali ? Demanda subitement Benjamin en lui faisant un discret clin d'œil.

-A toi l'honneur, démon. Répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier en retour.

Le guerrier se mit en tailleur, ses mains de part et d'autres des bougies.

-Il est une vieille légende, contée seulement par des prêtres obscurs, qui racontent qu'un spectre vivrait sous ses eaux.

Le craquement du bois se fit plus intense alors que le vent extérieur se levait et agitait le bateau, pour le plus grand désarroi des autres pirates.

-… ce spectre ressemble à un visage blanc sans bouche, pupilles ni narines. Il se déplace sans un bruit, évoluant avec les ombres ….

Les ombres se mirent à grandir au fur et à mesure que le guerrier s'avançait vers son public, recouvrant la lumière bienfaitrice des bougies de sa stature.

-… il a faim, il est affamé depuis des siècles. Il poursuit les navires qui traversent ces eaux chaque jours et chaque nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus âme qui vive sur les navires …

Kali se déplaça subtilement autour des autres pirates sans que ces derniers ne remarquent quoi que ce soit, captivés par l'histoire du guerrier.

-… beaucoup ont tentés de percer les secrets de ce fantôme, mais aucun n'en est jamais revenu vivant …

Le vent s'engouffra bruyamment dans l'échelle qui menait à la surface, soufflant et hurlant tel un damné dont les âmes viennent vous tourmenter.

-… il les traque, dans les couloirs, il les traque dans leurs chambres … il ne leur laisse aucun répit et ne peut être blessé … il a faim …

Ben releva ses yeux rougeoyants et effrayants vers les pirates, dont Edessa qui commençait sérieusement à douter de l'existence de ce monstre. Au même moment, le vent souffla puissamment et claqua violemment la porte, surprenant les pirates qui ne virent pas le mouvement.

La lumière disparue, les plongeants dans la plus profonde obscurité qu'ils aient jamais eu. Tous se mirent à appeler les autres, mais rapidement on remarqua que deux manquaient encore à l'appel.

-Où sont Ben et Kali ? Se demanda Oilonev avec appréhension, n'y voyant presque rien depuis que la lumière des bougies avait disparue.

Edessa eut une nouvelle montée de stress le long de son dos au fur et à mesure que les environs se faisaient plus froids, plus oppressants. Ils étaient dans la cale d'un bateau, d'accord, mais comment se faisait-il que sa respiration se faisait plus difficile et l'air plus rare ?

Avec des gestes peu précis, ils tentèrent tant bien que mal de retrouver leur chemin avec les caisses qui jonchaient le sol, le froid remontant chacun de leurs os avec une lenteur morbide. Une sensation d'angoisse se mit en place en eux, et personne ne savait d'où elle provenait.

Un rire se mit alors à résonner, un rire sombre, grave et malsain qui leur glaçait le sang dans les veines. Edessa sentit une main glisser lentement sur ses bras, remontant son dos avec un sentiment de peur grandissant dans ses tripes.

Soudainement, un choc sourd alerta tous les pirates qui se tournèrent par réflexe vers l'origine du cri de terreur qui suivit. Puis ce fut le silence, un silence où tous surent ce qu'il venait de se passer …

Le spectre venait de faire sa première victime.

Une petite flamme verte s'alluma alors sur la porte qui menait à la sortie et qui faisait un début de cercle avec les deux précédentes apparues presque en même temps.

-Une âme de plus … pour le repas … soupira d'une intonation lugubre une voix innommable et impossible à reconnaitre comme faisant partie du monde des vivants.

Le fait qu'ils soient des pirates avaient empêcher les participants à ce jeu morbide de paniquer, mais beaucoup reconnurent alors qu'ils auraient préférés être ailleurs que dans cet endroit, là, tout de suite …

Un second choc suivit d'un hurlement et ce fut le deuxième qui tomba. Les pirates se mirent à stresser, se déplaçant en tous sens pour tenter de se retrouver, la peur au ventre. Et un autre suivit, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que trois flammes manquantes sur la douzaine que portait la porte.

Les trois survivants finirent par se retrouver à tâtons, Edessa, Oilonev et Chris. Si le médecin et le pirate avaient un peu plus de sérieux que les autres, ils étaient dans le même état qu'Edessa à ce moment : ils étaient tous complétements morts de trouilles.

Une flamme finit par s'allumer près d'eux, flamboyante, accueillante … ils s'y précipitèrent tout trois dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Bordel, mais c'était une soirée tranquille, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?! S'énerva Edessa en mordillant ses ongles, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait …

-J'en sais rien, mais tant qu'on reste groupé, tout ira bien. Tenta de la rassurer Chris du mieux qu'il put, lui-même toujours inquiet de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu de leurs camarades.

Un petit choc résonna non loin, et un roulement suivit, lent, terriblement lent et venant vers eux. Un objet enfermé dans un sac de toile finit par arriver sous l'éclairage de la flamme, et tous les trois se refusèrent à y toucher de prime abord.

Oilonev ravala sa salive et finit par toucher le sac, sentant quelque chose sous le tissu. Il prit l'objet lentement, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux dessus. Il le mit au-dessus du feu, voyant l'air intrigué et pas du tout rassuré de Chris et Edessa, et commença à retirer le tissu avant de se figer d'effroi.

Il s'agissait d'une tête, une tête sans son corps et visiblement monstrueusement défigurée. La tête d'Ace sanguinolente et qui continuait de couler dans sa main.

Une main d'ombre surgit alors des ténèbres et happa la jambe d'Oilonev, qui bascula en avant en laissant la tête de son commandant retomber dans le brasier. Edessa et Chris n'eurent pas le temps de faire autre chose que de croiser le regard totalement effrayé du pirate qu'il était déjà emporté dans les ténèbres qui avaient envahi les lieux.

Une flamme supplémentaire vint s'ajouter sur la porte, détruisant définitivement le peu de calme que les survivants avaient pour eux.

\- Chris, je ne veux pas mourir ici … Dit Edessa en commençant à balbutier de terreur, le médecin ne répondant pas du tout.

Elle se retourna vers le médecin qui était étonnamment silencieux, et ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un cri de pure terreur : Chris était là, le regard tétanisé par la peur, une main griffue et noire couvrant sa gorge et une partie de son visage.

Edessa commença à reculer devant la vision d'horreur que lui faisait voir cette flamme maudite, mais se raidit en sentant une présence malsaine derrière elle. Elle tourna lentement son regard pour voir un visage à sa gauche. Un visage blanc, dépourvu de bouche, de pupilles ou de narines et qui passait lentement par-dessus son épaule.

-Il faut que tu dormes, maintenant … dit la même voix qu'ils entendaient depuis le début de cette horreur, une voix perverse et malsaine qui avait eu raison de tous les pirates.

Puis la flamme fut soufflée par une main invisible et Edessa laissa un cri de terreur surpuissant s'échapper alors que les ténèbres engloutissaient sa vue …

…

…

…

Au petit matin, Ace se leva en voyant Kali et Ben discuter ensemble de manière étrangement joyeuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour que ces ennemis de toujours en viennent subitement à discuter comme ça ?

Il s'approcha donc du duo, qui reprit son air de couple qui se déteste totalement sitôt qu'ils l'aperçurent.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez l'air si joyeux ce matin ? Demanda Ace en fixant les deux concernés dans le blanc des yeux.

-C'est Halloween aujourd'hui, taishö. Et on aime beaucoup cette fête … Dit Ben avec un sourire tout à fait suspect.

Ace eut un air peu convaincu, et se tourna vers sa nakama et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Deux bouteilles et tu me dis pourquoi vous êtes devenus si bons amis depuis hier soir … ? Proposa-t'il à la brune à l'épaisse crinière.

-J'accepte ! Lui répondit-elle simplement avec le même genre de sourire suspect que son collègue.

-Alors ? Finit par questionner Ace, impatient.

-Retourne-toi et tu auras ta réponse, Ace … sourit-elle de toute ses dents, ce qui était en réalité vraiment effrayant.

Ace leva un sourcil à la Marco, mais se retourna pour voir Edessa, Chris et plusieurs hommes de la seconde flotte remonter l'échelle vers les cabines, un air profondément traumatisés sur le visage comme s'ils avaient vu une horreur indescriptible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, vous deux ? Souffla Ace avec un air tout aussi choqué que les participants en regardant Ben et Kali qui commençaient déjà à retourner à leurs affaires personnelles.

-On a juste joué à se raconter des histoires … dirent-ils en même temps, la voix de Ben déformée par ses démons qui semblaient s'être autant amusés que leur hôte.


	4. L'épilation de Ben

**Hello tout le monde ! Puisque Ben a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui apprendre à ne pas embêter les filles, Kali a accepté cette mission. Je compte sur vous pour apprécier le moment ! Signé: Zialema ^^  
**

* * *

Kali pouvait être une garce vicieuse et sadique. **_(_** ** _C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime bien !)_**

Toute personne normalement constituée aurait été inquiète de voir la Kuudere locale rire de façon machiavélique. Surtout depuis une semaine, et toujours quand le White Devil, alias Benjamin Titanrage, était dans les environs.

Mais le gros gabarit de la Première Flotte n'avait pas d'instinct de survie, c'était bien connu, surtout au vu du nombre de fois où Ace l'avait envoyé dans le mur depuis la naissance des jumeaux.

Bon, si Ace disait « pas tuer », elle ne tuait pas, mais elle avait plus d'une manière de s'en prendre aux autres. Sans parler de son pouvoir qui était pour le moins… pervers ? En tout cas, agaçant quand on ne faisait pas partie des gens qu'elle appréciait.

Ben était presque sa Némésis à bord.

Le personnage en lui-même, même si faux modeste et irrespectueux de la hiérarchie (et surtout d'ACE), avait son caractère et était utile à bord. Il ne se mettait pas dans les pattes des filles en général, était utile à Cassandra pour ses expériences et inventions médicales… bref, un pirate un peu trop fort mais un Shirohige.

Le problème venait de ce que son corps abritait.

Depuis Wa no Kuni, il avait certes perdu le fragment d'Ashura, mais il gardait toujours Augus. Et ce démon avait eu le temps d'apprendre par sa maîtresse tous les noms des livres impies qui pouvaient aider. Aussi quand, dans sa recherche de savoirs interdits, Kali avait le malheur de prendre à bord l'un desdits ouvrages, elle pouvait être certaine qu'on la ferait chier sans limite à ce sujet.

Et à aucun prix, elle ne laisserait ces ouvrages entre les mains de ce gars.

Cette fois, c'était le Livre d'Eibon qu'elle consultait et dont Augus lui réclamait l'emprunt ou le cadeau (parce que le voler était suicidaire et signerait le renvoi de Ben de l'équipage).

Mais ce jour-là, Ben eut le malheur de faire sa demande de nouveau, au pire moment qui soit. Ou plutôt, au pire moment du _mois_.

Yep.

Kali avait ses règles.

Donc, déjà qu'elle était d'humeur massacrante, avoir un démon et son hôte collant sur le dos ne l'aidait pas.

Comme Ace avait dit de ne pas tuer, ça ne laissait pas beaucoup d'options. Mais il y en avait une, de vengeance, qui faisait de l'œil à Kali quand l'homme avait le malheur de se mettre en short, manches courtes ou torse nu.

 _Elle avait une sainte horreur des poils._

Vu les nombreuses modifications génétiques que son peuple avait subi à travers le temps, elle n'avait pas ce problème pour elle-même. Ce devait être pour ça qu'elle les détestait autant. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle savait les horreurs qu'ils pouvaient renfermer, vu les nombreuses infestations de morpions qu'elle avait dû affronter dans son adolescence sur le trottoir.

L'idée tentait _énormément_ Kali.

Avant de la mettre en application, elle assura tout de même ses arrières auprès de deux commandants plus ou moins concernés. Si Ace lui donna le feu vert avec un grand rire, Haruta fut plus difficile à convaincre. Mais avec les bons mots, et surtout l'idée d'avoir une fourniture gratuite de « potion » de fertilité vraiment efficace (Ace ne s'y risquait pas, avec son logia, on n'était jamais trop prudent, même si le troisième se faisait vraiment attendre), la Grise avait eu l'accord de la commandante.

L'étape suivante était de _neutraliser_ Ben.

L'homme, dans toutes ses fautes, n'était pas un débutant, et savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas le membre favori de l'équipage pour la jeune femme.

De plus, ce gars buvait une à deux fois par semaine du Catsnip Tequila, qu'elle-même utilisait dans la composition du feu grégeois tellement destructif dont elle avait le secret. Le genre de truc qui faisait _flamber_ Ace et lui faisait mal.

Autant dire, ce n'était pas gagné.

Le hasard fit que l'arrogance de l'homme lui donna la porte ouverte qu'elle cherchait.

Pour la façon de le mettre hors-jeu, elle joua dans ses forces et mélangea les narcotiques et somnifères les plus puissants qu'elle avait pu trouver et composer à bord, avec une dose de paralysant en plus pouvant assommer Kaidou. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Ben, la victime serait certainement morte.

Elle se joignit à une partie de bras de fer en cours dans la flotte, le pot de crème caché dans ses vêtements.

Tout se déroula comme prévu. Les mecs se faisaient écraser par elle, et bientôt, pour sauver l'honneur de la gente masculine de la flotte, on appela Ace et Ben à l'aide. Ace avait l'excuse toute trouvée d'un Red malade comme un chien avec un rhume du diable pour ne pas avoir à se joindre à l'évènement, laissant Ben comme seul possible adversaire.

Prétextant d'arranger sa tenue pendant que Ben prenait position au poste de challenger, elle enduisit discrètement ses ongles de crème et prit la main de Ben quand celui-ci se mit en position, enfonçant immédiatement ses ongles dans la peau de l'homme qui se contenta de ricaner.

Kali ne chercha pas à masquer son sourire, sachant que le produit était déjà dans le sang de ce foutu Ben.

Elle accepta de bonne grâce sa défaite et se leva.

Elle s'éloigna vers l'infirmerie, pour récupérer la cire chaude que lui avait préparée Cassandra et revint sur le pont. Ben eut tout juste le temps de la voir avec son attirail que le produit fit enfin son effet, l'envoyant dans les vaps.

Avec un sourire plus que satisfait, elle le tira par le col au milieu du pont et lui retira son tee-shirt avec quelques difficultés, bénissant le fait que son adversaire était en short.

Son rire démoniaque alors qu'elle faisait tournoyer la cire chaude autour du bâton fit fuir plus d'un curieux.

D'abord… les aisselles.

La douleur réveilla Ben, qui, paralysé par le produit, ne pouvait que regarder avec impuissance la Garce Effarouchée, comme il se plaisait à la baptiser, assise en tailleur sur son torse. En humant gaiement, un sourire très malsain aux lèvres, Kali nettoya chaque centimètre carré de poils des deux dessous de bras.

\- En voilà un de plus propre, déjà ! Maintenant, on va faire les gambettes ! T'en fais pas, je m'occupe juste de tes mollets, le reste, je le laisse à Haruta-taisho ! huma joyeusement Kali.

Sous le regard noir et impuissant de son nakama, elle alla donc se percher sur les jambons qui servaient de jambes à Ben et lui épila proprement les mollets.

\- Tu t'amuses bien, Haiiro ? s'enquit Marco qui observait ça de loin sans intervenir.

\- T'as pas idée, Marco-nii-san~ !

Patiemment, Ben endura la torture (c'est pas comme si la paralysie lui donnait le choix au White Devil) pendant que Kali dégarnissait les mollets du White Devil avec un plaisir sadique, avant de revenir vers le devant.

\- Et maintenant, on va faire l'affreuse toison ! sourit joyeusement Kali.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, le regard de tueur de Ben aurait fait déguerpir ou s'effondrer de peur l'idiot qui osait l'offenser. Mais Kali ne fonctionnait pas normalement. Pas plus que Ben. En ça, ils s'étaient très, voire trop bien trouvés.

Avec application et avec des ricanements satisfaits, Kali appliqua la cire chaude sur le torse du colosse, l'étalant correctement sur le moindre poil. Elle attendit que la cire adhère bien et durcisse, avant d'arracher d'un geste sec les poils de la toison avec tant de force et brusquerie que tous les hommes ayant des poils à cet endroit ne purent qu'avoir mal pour leur farouche ami rendu à l'impuissance par la femme la plus vicieuse de l'équipage.

\- Ooooh… j'ai pas tout eu du premier coup… eh bien on est parti pour une seconde tournée !

Et elle réappliqua la cire (Marco accepta de la refaire chauffer avec un pauvre sourire compatissant) sur les zones encore poilues et ignorant le regard assassin du colosse, retira avec autant de violence les derniers poils.

\- Et voilà ! Tu vois mon gros, c'était pas si difficile que ça !

Le regard de Ben disait que Kali venait de se positionner au sommet de sa Black List.

Avec un sourire froid, elle lui tapota une joue et lui dit :

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu viens me faire chier pour un de mes bouquins. Surtout, pendant la mauvaise semaine du mois. Capiche ?

Et elle s'en alla, laissant le colosse paralysé et parfaitement épilé derrière elle, satisfaite de sa vengeance. Lui si fier de sa toison, devrait attendre la repousse.

Au moins, elle était désormais tranquille.


	5. Teindre le poulet

**On s'est souvenu de la première apparition de Marco où il avait les cheveux noirs... Vu que Thatch a déjà été fait en blond dans Golden Prince, je me suis dit que je pouvais rendre la pareille au phénix :3 -Misstykata**

* * *

La Seconde, ou plutôt Première flotte avait tout prévu. Enfin, sauf Kali car elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ça.

D'ailleurs, malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher Edessa de participer...

Bref, tout était en place, celui qui avait été tiré à la courte paille, et qui portait donc la bassine piégée attendait patiemment son heure, faisant semblant de nettoyer le pont avec les autres. Ace reposait sur le côté après avoir fait une crise, il ne se doutait de rien.

Puis Marco vint sur le pont, revenant de sa visite aux jumeaux, pour retourner discuter auprès des navigateurs. Sauf qu'en chemin, le préposé à la bassine la prit en main, faisant mine de vouloir la vider par dessus bord, il trébucha, déversant le liquide noir sur le phénix qui resta figé quelques instants.

"Wari Nii-san! J'ai pas fait exprès!" fit le pirate en se relevant, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Décidément ils avaient bien choisi, ce type jouait bien la comédie! Edessa s'approcha à son tour avec un air confus et posa une main sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

"Tu devrais peut-être aller te doucher..." fit-elle.

-Oui, j'y vais de ce pas, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'accident à déplorer pendant ce temps-là." répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il voulut repartir vers l'intérieur du navire quand Patrick laissa échapper une plainte.

"Je viens de nettoyer cette zone-là!" déplora-t-il en pointant le liquide qui gouttait sur le plancher.

-Tu ferai peut-être mieux de te sécher avant de rentrer." pointa Ben. "Je crois pas que ça plaira si t'en mets partout..."

Marco leva un sourcil, puis utilisa son pouvoir pour se sécher, avant d'enfin rentrer pour rejoindre une salle de bain.

Le phénix sortit de la douche, se sécha avec ses flammes et s'habilla, laissant les vêtements sales à la buanderie. Il ne comprit cependant pas pourquoi il avait décroché quelques regards perplexes.

"Un problème, yoi?" demanda-t-il.

-Iie." réfuta celui à qui il avait posé la question en secouant la tête.

Marco n'insista pas et repartit pour sa destination initiale, à savoir, le pont.

"Hey, Marco, c'est pour quand la prochaine île?" demanda Thatch en croisant sortant de sa cabine, plongé dans une liste. "On va devoir refaire le plein."

-Je vais en parler au autres, yoi." assura-t-il.

Puis le cuistot releva les yeux vers son frère... Se figea... Sembla en plein débat intérieur...

"Euh... Un problème?" fit Marco.

Et explosa de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé?!" demanda-t-il, hilare.

-Comment ça?"

-Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir?"

-... Non."

Le cuistot l'invita à rentrer et le laissa aller voir dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

... Marco avait les cheveux complètement noirs. Il l'avait pas vue venir celle-là.

Le phénix poussa un juron sonore et sortit de la cabine en trombe, suivit par un Thatch aux anges qui allait pouvoir se délecter de la scène qui allait suivre, à savoir son frère qui engueulerait le coupable. Il pariait sur Ace.

Quoique... Est-ce qu'Ace ne le préfèrait pas en blond? À méditer.

Un Marco furibond sortit sur le pont et les membres de la Première flotte jouèrent l'innocence mais il n'était pas dupe.

"Qui a participé?!" s'écria-t-il avec une veine apparaissant sur son front.

Ace se réveilla à ce moment là et leva les yeux vers son compagnons... Puis les frotta et les rouvrit, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Ace, on avait plus de blague, ta punition sera allongée!"

-HEIN?" fit-il.

Pour le coup il ne riait plus et se releva, sur la défensive.

"Oi, j'ai rien fait, moi!" protesta-t-il.

-Moi je sais qui est coupable~" claironna Kali à l'oreille d'Edessa qui se crispa légèrement.

Ace tendit la perche qui lui était tendue.

"Quelque chose à partager, Kal'?" demanda-t-il.

-Hmm... Ça peut se négocier." sourit-elle férocement.

-Trois bouteilles!" fit-il immédiatement.

-Merci taisho~"

Kali s'avança donc et adressa en passant un air moqueur à Ben pour se planter devant Marco, sous les plaintes de ses nakamas.

"Toute la flotte, excepté Ace et moi." annonça-t-elle.

-Merci pour ta coopération, va chercher ta récompense."

C'est ainsi que toute la flotte dû se taper le nettoyage complet du navire, jusqu'au plus petit grain de poussière... Avec des brosses à dent.


	6. Histoires de peluches

**Bonjour à tous. Avant toute chose, je décline la responsabilité du contenue de ce chapitre. Parce que le barge en question ici n'a pas agi de façon plus mature dans la conversation qui a donné lieu à ce omake. Et puis, quand il est question de pourrir les réputations des mecs, je suis toujours dispo.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture. ~ Zialema**

 **Note de SnipeBen: Pitié, laissez encore un peu de renommée à Ben, il se sent un peu ridicule là ... mais il se marre bien quand même ^^**

* * *

La dispute durait depuis une heure. La poursuite, elle, venait de commencer.

\- C'est pas à toi ! Rends-moi ça ! rugissait Kali à travers le navire en courant après Ben.

\- N'ah moi ! répétait le géant avec une voix enfantine juste ridicule quand on prenait conscience de sa taille et de son âge.

\- Titanrage, rends-moi _ça !_

Elle sauta par-dessus quelques-uns de ses nakamas que Benjamin envoyait voler dans sa fuite, serrant dans un de ses bras la raison de la colère de la Grise. La jeune femme se saisit du bô d'Ace qui venait de sortir et avait l'intention de s'entraîner, avant de repartir à la poursuite de son nakama de la Première Flotte.

Voyant le nombre de blessés augmenter dans la poursuite, tout le monde se poussait de la course furieuse. Benjamin narguait Kali avec ses compétences clairement supérieures, sans jamais la laisser se rapprocher pour récupérer l'objet volé.

\- Rends-le !

\- Pas question !

\- Enfoiré ! C'est pas à toi !

\- M'en fous !

Et ça continuait ainsi de suite, avec quelques esquives moqueuses de temps à autre de la part de Ben et des injures accompagnant les cris de rage de la jeune femme.

\- SUFFIT !

Kali se redressa en sentant la colère montante du capitaine.

Ben tira la langue à sa nakama et fit mine de s'éclipser.

\- Oh non ! Tu restes ici, yoi ! lui dit Marco. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux !?

\- Ce connard s'est introduit dans le dortoir des filles pour me voler le prochain cadeau de Lina pour son usage personnel ! bouda Kali.

\- Faux, c'est à moi ! réfuta Ben.

\- Pas de mensonge, Titanrage.

Ben serra un peu plus son butin contre lui alors qu'Ace revenait. Il tendit une main à Kali pour récupérer son arme qu'elle avait plusieurs fois essayer d'utiliser dans la course pour avoir Benjamin. En silence, la jeune femme lui rendit le bô avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant un air buté.

\- Je peux voir l'objet en question ? demanda Marco.

\- Nan ! refusa Ben en mettant l'objet encore plus hors de vue et de portée de tout le monde, toujours caché dans ses immenses mains.

\- Benjamin Titanrage. Tu as quel âge pour te comporter ainsi ? s'enquit Ace en se massant le nez.

\- Trois ans !

\- Alors pourquoi t'as plus de droit que nous si t'es plus jeune ? demanda une petite voix proche du sol.

Tout le monde baissa la tête pour voir que Red s'était glissé dans le cercle des adultes en profitant de sa petite taille que lui donnait ses cinq ans.

\- Il parle en âge mental, fils, pas en âge réel. En âge mental, t'es même plus vieux que moi, bonhomme, sourit Ace en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Kali récupéra de nouveau le bô avec un sourire carnassier à l'intention de Ben, pendant qu'Ace arrangeait son fils dans ses bras et sur sa hanche.

\- Benjamin. Donne-moi ça. Maintenant, exigea Marco.

\- A moi ! refusa de nouveau Ben.

Brusquement, Kali tourna les talons et alla voir Patrick un peu plus loin pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. L'homme haussa un sourcil mais hocha la tête avant de s'éclipser.

\- Quoi que tu mijotes, tu ne l'auras pas ! lui dit Ben.

\- Et plus tu t'obstines, plus tu augmentes la durée et la sévérité de ta punition, Ben, avertit Marco.

Ben se contenta de tourner le dos au blond qui se retint de s'énerver à cause de la présence de son fils. Le mastodonte était en train de chuchoter on ne savait trop quoi à son butin comme s'il avait un bébé dans ses bras.

C'était vraiment bizarre.

\- Tonton est malade ? s'enquit Red à l'adresse de ses parents.

\- Plus ou moins… supposa Marco.

Profitant que son fils ait la tête tournée pour ne pas le voir, Ace boucha une de ses narines à l'adresse de son homme, comme pour sous-entendre que le White Devil avait sniffé quelque chose de louche. Red tourna brusquement la tête vers Ace qui avait remis sa main sous les jambes de son fils et lui offrait un air innocent au regard bleu suspicieux qui lui était rivé sur lui.

Red n'eut pas l'occasion de poser des questions à Ace que Patrick revint et donna quelque chose à Kali qui alla se planter devant Benjamin.

Elle leva l'objet qu'on lui avait remis à hauteur de son visage avec un mauvais sourire.

C'était… une peluche.

Un peu plus grosse qu'un poing, bleue et ressemblant vaguement à un oiseau de dessin animé.

\- Si tu veux pas que je découpe ton _Yugo Tofu_ , rends-moi le cadeau de Lina.

\- Comment… ?

\- Comment je sais que tu dors avec cette peluche quand ce n'est pas avec Haruta ? J'ai mes sources. Rends-moi le cadeau.

Benjamin plissa les yeux, son regard allant de son butin jusqu'à la peluche dans le poing de sa nakama, avant de lui tendre lentement et avec résignation ce qu'il avait piqué. Kali tendit son autre main, appuyant le bô d'Ace contre son cou, et récupéra son bien… une peluche de dragon noir, avec de grands yeux de chat verts et une tête aplatie. Le genre de truc ultra mignon. En échange, elle lança la première peluche à son propriétaire.

Marco eut un profond soupir, se pinçant le nez pour ne pas perdre son calme. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère, rire, ou pleurer de cette situation. La réputation des deux pirates venait d'en prendre un coup. Bon après, il n'allait pas faire de commentaire sur le fait que le féroce White Devil dormait avec une peluche, parce qu'encore aujourd'hui, Ace avait la peluche de Rayleigh qui squattait dans leur lit conjugal.

Et on parlait de féroce pirate…

\- Si tu avais pris Blair, il te manquerait une part importante de ton anatomie. T'avises plus de fouiller dans mes affaires, siffla Kali. Bon, je vais devoir nettoyer ça avant de refaire le paquet de la demoiselle.

\- Disparaissez. Tous les deux, demanda à voix basse Marco.

Les deux pirates obéirent.

Avec un dernier soupir, Marco finit par tourner les talons vers l'intérieur du navire.

\- Où tu vas, chéri ? demanda Ace en se tournant avec son fils pour voir son mari s'en aller.

\- Me coucher, en espérant que le monde aura compris comment tourner dans le bon sens à mon réveil, yoi. (Avec les malades que tu te traînes ? Rêve pas, Fushisho !)

Et il passa la porte menant dans le navire.

Red se détourna de son père pour regarder sa mère avec perplexité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec papa ? demanda le gnome.

\- Des bêtises, pour ne pas changer. Tu dis rien à ta sœur sur son cadeau d'anniversaire, ne ? sourit Ace.

\- Promis !

\- Top-la !

Et le garçonnet frappa dans la main de sa mère pour sceller leur accord.


	7. Kali et les peluches

**Quand Zialema cherche à justifier que les peluches sont des objets attendrissants auxquels on ne peut résister, c'est à Kali qu'incombe la tâche de prouver cette vérité. Pour l'ensemble de la communauté, nous réagissons exactement comme elle face à ces peluches ^^**

* * *

Dûrga était reconnaissante du sari. Pas que ce soit quelque chose qu'elle ait l'habitude de porter c'est surtout que le long tissus l'aider à se cacher en plus de la dissocier de celle que les gens du coin connaissaient comme une prostituée. Le bout du vêtement sur sa tête l'aidait énormément, sans compter la présence du capitaine pirate à ses côtés.

Quand des gens pensaient reconnaître la jeune femme, Ace les regardait d'un air interrogateur et disait que ça faisait six mois que _Dûrga_ était dans son équipage, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que la veille.

Il n'empêche que son comportement tout au long de la balade pour lui acheter des affaires était rassurant, il se montra protecteur à son égard, lui rappelant douloureusement son grand-frère.

Alors qu'Ace et elle s'était arrêtés devant un étal marchand pour des armes (elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait apprit à se battre il y a longtemps mais avait certainement oublié entre temps), le regard de la femme fut attirer par une boutique un peu plus loin. Un magasin de peluche.

Elle n'avait eu qu'une fois ce genre de chose, mais elle l'avait perdu dans la panique de sa fuite.

Elle avait toujours été fascinée par la douceur de ces petites choses et le réconfort qu'ils offraient quand on les prenait dans les bras contre soit. Elle sourit presque en voyant une petite fille sortir de la boutique avec sa mère, un chat noir dans les mains.

Elle resserra ses mains sur ses coudes pour cacher les tremblements qui la parcouraient depuis que Chris essayait de l'aider à se débarrasser de son addiction.

\- Dûrga ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête vers Ace qui était accroupit pour observer des armes. Il avait levé la tête vers elle.

\- J-j-je v-vais bien.

\- Et je suis le fils caché de Sengoku. Réponds à ma question et on rentre.

\- Qu-qu-question ?

\- L'arme que tu maniais ou celle qui te plaît ici.

Elle pointa du doigt une lance derrière le marchand avant de ramener rapidement sa main contre son bras pour essayer de garder le contrôle de ses tremblements. Elle vérifia un instant que le livre qu'Ace avait récupéré pour elle auprès de son maquereau était toujours sous ses vêtements. Le dernier souvenir de son frère. Ce qui l'empêcherait d'être un danger pour son ami et protecteur. Ace acheta la lance et la prit en main.

\- Je peux ? demanda-t-il.

Il tendit une main vers les épaules de son amie qui hocha la tête et lui laissa lui enlacer les épaules pour lui faire profiter de sa chaleur naturelle.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle était recroquevillée dans son hamac, tremblante de manque et de froid sous sa couverture, Ace vint la voir avec quelque chose dans le dos.

\- Cadeau pour toi. Ces trucs sont franchement utiles quand on a besoin d'un boost au moral. Si tu trouves ça idiot, tu peux t'en débarrasser, je vais pas me vexer pour autant.

Accroupie pour être au niveau de la femme allongée, il sortit de son dos une peluche. La même qu'avait acheté la petite fille. Jusqu'au chapeau de sorcière et à la queue enroulée et son air innocent.

\- Blair. Elle est issue d'un manga. Tu la veux ? proposa Ace en lui montrant le cadeau.

Dûrga tendit une main tremblante et Ace lui donna la peluche, la regardant avec un pauvre sourire caresser le poil noir et doux de l'objet, avant de fermer les yeux pour cacher son début de larmes et de s'enrouler autour de son cadeau inattendu.

\- M-m-merci… souffla la malade.

\- Avec plaisir, remets-toi vite.

Dûrga ferma les yeux, profitant du réconfort que lui offrait le chat en peluche au regard malicieux et innocent. La mousse dans le corps de l'objet conservait encore la chaleur du mera mera.

Ace eu un sourire en voyant sa nakama tirer du réconfort du cadeau. Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux et se leva. Il éteignit la bougie et ferma délicatement le porte derrière lui.

* * *

Agnayi tourna dans ses mains le vieux cadeau d'Ace qu'elle conservait encore. Malgré le temps et le fait qu'ils soient sur un navire, la peluche était toujours aussi douce qu'au premier jour, même si ses poils avaient perdu de leur lustre avec les lavages.

Affalée dans son hamac, elle avait les bras tendus vers le plafond, Blair entre ses mains. Avec un rire de gamine et un petit 'kyyya', la façade de froideur et d'indifférence tomba et la demoiselle ramena la peluche dans ses bras, lui faisant un énorme câlin, avant de la tendre de nouveau à bout de bras, la faisant danser sur un rythme imaginaire, avant de lui donner un nouveau câlin.

Le toc-toc à sa porte la fit se figer. Elle cacha sa peluche sous ses couvertures, reprit sa façade de Kuudere cynique et alla ouvrir pour tomber sur Ace.

\- Je peux ?

\- T'es bien le seul, assura la jeune femme en se poussant pour le laisser entrer dans la cabine.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir sur son hamac, laissant la seule chaise de la pièce à son capitaine.

\- J'ai apporté un camarade de jeu à Blair, sourit Ace en ouvrant son sac. C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire de mon parrain, donc, je te le prête, mais n'oublie pas qu'il s'appelle _revient_ !

Curieuse, elle tendit le cou sans bouger de sa place pour voir le contenu du sac et ses yeux s'arrondirent quand son capitaine sorti un tigre en peluche, neuf de toute évidence, d'un bel orange. Ace brandit la peluche, positionnant sa main de façon à pouvoir faire bouger la tête.

\- Salut ! Je suis un tigre tout doux et tout chou ! minauda Ace en bougeant la tête de la peluche.

Son amie eu un grand rire et accepta la peluche que le jeune homme lui tendit et la caressa, avant de lui faire un câlin, toujours souriante. Elle tira de sa cachette son chat et commença à jouer avec les deux peluches, les présentant l'une à l'autre, comme n'importe quelle gamine.

Ace retourna sa chaise pour pouvoir croiser ses bras sur le dossier tout en faisant face à son amie et la regarda dorloter et faire des câlins aux deux peluches avec un sourire affectueux.

Ce genre de chose était tellement courant venant de ceux qui avaient grandit trop vite. Ce désir de profiter encore un peu de ce qu'ils n'avaient que peu connus.

* * *

Les Spades avaient eu un peu de mal à s'intégrer, mais les anciens des Shirohige avaient fait des miracles, surtout leurs nouveaux camarades de flotte. Mais le fait est qu'ils restaient des inconnues et que beaucoup de chose étaient étrange d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Edwin ne comprenait pas donc pourquoi un _chien_ pouvait choquer ainsi pour que celle qui était à présent la seule femme de leur flotte s'arrête ainsi devant Stefan.

\- Kali-san, c'est ça ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kali ne répondit pas, continuant de regarder l'énorme chien qui regardait s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à la flotte pour que Namur aille se baigner.

Mais rien de tout ça n'intéresser la femme qui fixait le chien avec intensité.

\- C'est Stefan, la mascotte de l'équipage. Il est pas méchant, sauf quand un des commandant ou Oyaji lui dit d'attaquer. Il a même sauvé plusieurs vies, continua Edwin.

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- Portgas-kun, ton amie a un problème, je crois, appela un autre gars de la flotte en voyant l'air inquiet de son supérieur.

Ace s'approcha, jeta un œil au chien et son amie, avant de siffler Patrick. Le gars se rapprocha et eu un rire en voyant la statue qu'était la jeune femme devant le chien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est plus fort, Kali… ta réputation de Kuudere Cynique, ou l'apparence _adorable_ du chien… taquina Patrick en se penchant à l'oreille de son amie.

Cela lui valut un coup de coude dans le ventre, mais le mal était déjà fait.

Kali avait craqué.

D'un bond, elle avait sauté sur le dos de l'animal pour se noyer dans ses poils et lui faire un gros câlin.

\- Ah… fit Edwin en voyant la scène.

\- Kali a ses moments… sourit affectueusement Ace. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit assez redoutable pour faire décamper rapidos le moindre mec un peu trop idiot, elle craque pour tout ce qui est mignon et ressemble de près ou de loin à une peluche.

Suffisait de la voir dans les poils du chien géant, gagatisant comme une gamine en essayant de pas mourir étouffer dans la fourrure de l'animal qui la regardait faire avec curiosité, sans se débattre ou la forcer à virer de là. Il aboya doucement et lui renifla la tête, avant de retourner à son observation de la plongée de Namur dans les eaux du Shin Sekai.

\- T'as réputation est foutu, Kal', averti Patrick.

\- M'en fou, il est trop doux… et tellement choupi… kyyyaaa…

Kali frotta un peu plus son visage contre la fourrure du chien.

Stefan ? _Choupi_ ? Okay…

* * *

Law regardait la jeune femme sans comprendre.

Il regarda Marco, l'air de se demander si c'était une mauvaise blague, mais outre son petit sourire attendri, le Phénix n'avait pas l'air surpris de voir sa nakama ainsi faire un _câlin_ à Bepo.

Il aurait attendu ça de la part d'une gamine, à l'extrême limite, de Tamashii, mais certainement pas d'une Shirohige !

Bon sang, ils avaient une réputation à tenir !

Et cette nana, dès qu'elle avait vu son navigateur, avait foncé sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras en gagatisant comme une gamine, trouvant qu'il était un ourson juste adorable etc etc.

Bepo avait la fourrure bien rosée sur ses joues et tapotée maladroitement le dos de la brune accrochée à lui qui lui faisait encore et toujours un câlin, depuis maintenant une heure et demi.

\- Faut pas chercher… c'est Haiiro, on a renoncé, yoi, lui dit Marco.

Ce n'était pas fait pour rassurer Law. Et c'était cette femme qui devait leur ouvrir les Portes de la Justice ? Mais où allait le monde !

La femme avait juste les yeux fermés de bonheur et le sourire le plus stupide qu'il soit possible d'avoir aux lèvres, racontant des inepties sans queue ni tête au sujet du fait qu'en plus d'être chaud et doux, Bepo était _moelleux_.

Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?!

Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle se permettre de squatter ainsi _son_ nakama ! Bepo était son navigateur ! Il n'y avait que lui, Trafalgar D. Water Law qui pouvait se permettre de profiter du rembourrage et de la douceur du Mink.

Avec un petit rire, Marco se décolla du mur auquel il était adossé et alla prendre Kali par les épaules, la séparant délicatement de Bepo.

\- Allez, c'est fini… laisse-le, on a du travail. Et oui, on te trouvera quelque chose d'autre de mignon, ne t'en fait pas, yoi, lui dit le Phénix en l'éloignant du Heart plus que perturbé.

Bepo se retrouva d'ailleurs sous les foudres de Sashi et Penguin, plus que jaloux qu'une jolie femme fasse un câlin au Mink plutôt qu'à eux.

Ce qui leur valut un regard dédaigneux et froid de la part de la jolie femme en question et bien noir venant du capitaine.

Et pauvre Bepo n'était pas au bout de ses peines, parce qu'une fois à Amazone Lily avec la confirmation que les trois frères allaient s'en remettre, Bepo se retrouva de nouveau reléguer au rang de peluche vivante.

\- Haiiro est malade ? avait demandé Doma en voyant ça à Ace.

\- Non. Juste une incroyable obsession envers ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une peluche, avait répondu Ace avec un sourire blasé.

\- JE SUIS PAS UNE PELUCHE ! avait rouspété le pauvre Bepo.

\- Mais t'es trop adorable quand même… minauda Kali sans le laisser partir.

\- Désolé, s'excusa le Mink en redevenant calme.

Et il lui tapota le dos.

Law se facepalma sous le rire des Shirohige.

* * *

Chopper se tenait éloigner de l'homme à l'aura effrayante et pourtant familière. Il aimait pas du tout ça. Pire que Zoro quand il relâchait Ashura !

Pour le coup il poussa un cri de peur et de surprise quand deux bras l'attrapèrent par derrière et il se retrouva à fixer deux yeux mauves brillant comme des améthystes.

\- Oooh… il est trop chouuuu… gémit la femme qui l'avait installé sur ses genoux.

\- Je suis pas chou ! Je suis un pirate ! protesta Chopper en essayant d'échapper à la prise de la femme.

\- Il est juste tellement adorable ! Nii-san, on peut le recruter ?! S'il te plaît… il est juste trop craquant !

\- Au secours ! A l'aide ! Sauvez-moi !

Chopper se retrouva à rougir furieusement quand Kali lui fit un gros câlin, réduit en un tas de guimauve devant le petit médecin et son charme incontestable.

\- Elle est malade ? demanda Luffy à Chris, clairement inquiet.

\- Non, elle des moments comme ça. Généralement, c'est Stefan qui en prend pour son grade avec ses obsessions, lui dit le médecin.

\- Pourtant, c'est pas une peluche et il y ressemble pas du tout, yoi, soupira Marco. On ne peut pas dire ça en regardant Chopper, par contre…

\- MAIS JE SUIS UN PIRATE ! PAS UNE PELUCHE ! protesta Chopper.

Nami alla s'asseoir à côté de la Shirohige en souriant et tira sur les joues du petit zoan en riant.

\- On passe notre temps à te dire que tu es adorable, Chopper… sourit Nami.

\- Luffy… au checour… gémit Choper qui se faisait bichonner par les deux femmes.

Les deux capitaines pirates reculèrent d'un pas en levant les mains.

\- Faut être fou pour s'opposer à des sorcières, yoi, pointa très justement Marco.

\- J'ai déjà une dette sortie de nulle part ! Si je m'oppose à Nami, elle va m'enfoncer encore plus !

\- C'est peut-être une caractéristique des sorcières cet amour des peluches… même si je comprends pas qu'elle déteste le Yugo Tofu, la Kuudere, marmonna Ben qui se tenait en retrait par rapport à la scène.

\- Parce que c'est ta propre peluche et qu'il est hors de question qu'un truc qui te plaise soit mignon ! gronda Kali.

Elle perdit son air menaça pour revenir dorloter Chopper qui commençait à devenir malade sous tant d'attention. Nami avait un immense sourire et contente de trouver une autre femme, outre Robin, qui soit d'accord sur le côté adorable du petit médecin. C'est tout juste si les deux femmes ne parlèrent pas de mettre des bigoudis au petit renne.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis de la merde.

* * *

Quel genre de petite fille n'aimait pas les peluches ?

Bon, elle-même n'était plus une gamine, mais elle aimait toujours autant les peluches.

Rien à faire de sa réputation, elle voulait trouver la peluche la plus mimi qui soit pour sa nièce. La gamine la méritait et surtout en avait besoin. Elle en avait besoin pour se dire que le monde était beau malgré le sang qui maculait souvent les mains de son père et les bruits de canons.

Arpentant les rayons de la petite boutique, Kali passa de nombreuses peluches, toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres. Nombreuses furent celles qui eurent droit à un câlin.

Des grosses, des petites, des poils longs, des poils cours. Des oursons, des chiens, des chats, des oiseaux.

C'était le paradis des peluches.

Il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Elle était bien tentée de les acheter toutes, mais ses camarades féminins risquaient de râler sous l'invasion si elle s'y avisait. Sans parler que si elle prétendait qu'ils étaient tous pour Lina, elle allait se faire descendre. Pour éviter de pourrir gâter les jumeaux, Ace et Marco avaient instauré rapidement une règle : un cadeau par flotte et par enfant. Pour Lina, leur flotte faisait confiance aux filles, et Edessa ayant déjà les mains pleines avec sa propre gamine, Kali devait trouver le cadeau.

D'où sa visite du magasin de peluche.

Avec un soupir, la pirate se laissa tomber sur un ourson en peluche géant de la taille d'un adulte qui était assis dans un coin de la boutique.

Elle ronronna un instant, rouler en boulle contre les poils de l'ours brun en peluche, profitant de sa douceur, avant de regarder les étagères autour d'elle.

Son regard tomba sur une peluche.

Kali se leva et alla la prendre sur son étagère.

Elle n'était pas bien grande. Ni très colorée.

Elle était aussi assez molle.

Un petit dragon en peluche noir au crâne légèrement aplatit.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant les yeux dorés de la peluche.

Deux yeux innocents et curieux.

Du pouce, elle caressa la joue de l'objet, testant la douceur, avant de tomber sous le charme finalement et de la serrer dans ses bras. Puis, avec un soupir, elle s'en détacha.

C'était pour Lina, pas pour elle… mais la peluche était juste adorable.

C'est ainsi que deux semaines plus tard, Portgas D. Lina sautait dans les bras de ses tantes, toute joyeuse, avant de courir partout sur le pont pour présenter à toute sa famille son Krokmou en peluche.

Voir le sourire de la petite valait bien l'offre de la peluche au lieu de l'avoir gardé pour elle.


	8. Thérapie de Groupe

**Il y a trop de violence et pas assez d'amour dans ce monde. Alors, moi je dis, ça suffit ! Apprenons à ces sans cervelles adeptes de sang les vraies valeurs. Pour ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier deux instances. La première, un sketch de ONDAR avec Jeremy Ferrari et Arnaud Tsamere « Polyamoureux » (si vous souhaitez écouter le CD d'Arielle Dombasle en même temps, ça ne regarde que vous) et enfin un strip du dessinateur Souillon sur les mésaventures de Maliki et ses chats. Voilààà.**

 **Sur ce, profiter bien de la lecture. -Zialema-**

* * *

La grande salle était joyeusement éclairée par le soleil qui passait par de grandes vitres. Sur les murs couleur crème, des dessins d'enfants étaient punaisés, et parfois, une ou deux grandes tables étaient appuyées contre ces murs.

Pourtant, au centre, malgré la présence absolument burlesque du grand ours rose bonbon bipède au sourire niais et avec un joli petit cœur dessiné sur la fourrure blanche de son ventre… malgré sa présence, donc, l'atmosphère était sombre.

Deux femmes et quatre hommes étaient assis en arc de cercle sur des chaises, autour du Bisounours, telle une réunion des alcooliques anonymes.

\- C'est génial ! lança le personnage de dessin animé vivant. Tout le monde est là ! On va pouvoir commencer ! D'abord vous avez bien pensé à laisser vos armes dans le couloir ?!

Le nounours rose géant se retrouva la cible de plusieurs regards noirs.

\- Même pas en rêve, lui dit une femme.

Vu que le commentaire fut suivi de plusieurs auras menaçantes, le Bisounours abandonna. Ça aurait peut-être été mieux cette séance sans les armes, mais fallait faire petit à petit…

\- Eh bien commençons alors ! lança joyeusement la peluche. Bonjour tout le monde !

Sa bonne humeur eut pour effet de faire grimacer plus d'un.

\- Qui t'a donné cette idée stupide, déjà, Titanrage ? s'enquit une des femmes en crispant une main sur un de ses flingues sur sa tenue d'Inquisitrice digne d'un jeu vidéo.

\- On m'a forcé la main, nuance, grommela l'armoire humaine de la Première flotte des Shirohige en adressant un regard las à la blonde.

\- _Bonjour tout le monde_! répéta joyeusement le Bisounours, debout devant sa propre chaise.

Il regarda de ses grands yeux chaque membre de la réunion, mais personne ne lui rendit son salut, outre par un grognement inidentifiable.

\- J'préfère encore regarder Okashira se saouler à mort plutôt qu'être ici, grommela l'homme à la gauche de Ben.

\- J't'assure que c'est pas l'envie qui nous manque de nous barrer ici aussi, assura le brun frêle et pourtant immanquable dans sa tenue rouge flamboyante.

\- Allez tout le monde ! On est ici pour vous aider à échanger votre désir de destruction contre beaucoup d'Amour ! Alors dîtes bonjour avec moi ! encouragea le brave Bisounours sans baisser les bras.

Le succès fut mitigé, bien qu'un homme, pourtant avec Bob le plus _agréable_ du groupe, n'ouvrit pas la bouche. De toute façon, vu la disposition du masque grimaçant de l'ancien homme d'église, il aurait été difficile de voir quoi que ce soit.

Jugeant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de meilleurs résultats, le Bisounours frappa dans ses mains de peluche avec joie.

\- Avant de commencer cette thérapie de groupe, on va tous se présenter ! C'est pas merveilleux !?

\- Naaan, grommela le voisin de Ben avec une grimace exagérée.

\- On t'a pas causé, John, rouspéta la blonde.

\- Va t'faire mettre, Black. Tu seras p't'être moins mal embouchée !

De colère, la blonde se leva en tirant un de ses deux sabres.

\- Viens me le dire en face saloperie de pirate, et je te renvoie à ton rouquin de patron en deux-deux !

Répondant au défi, l'homme, pourtant assez banal dans son manteau de cuir, se leva et vint à sa rencontre, un de ses propres sabres au clair.

\- Ouiiii ! applaudit l'autre femme du groupe avec un sourire dément. Du sang ! Beaucoup de sang ! C'est si beau !

\- Boucle-la Nocta ! aboyèrent les deux belligérants.

Le Bisounours eut le courage de s'interposer entre les deux mercenaires et leur fit rengainer leurs armes.

\- Faîtes-vous un câlin, exigea le Bisounours avec sérieux.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ! rugit la blonde. Pas question que je laisse ce pervers me toucher !

\- Je suis pas un pervers, se défendit John.

Tout le monde lui adressa un regard pas convaincu.

\- Enfin, largement moins que mon capitaine.

\- Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici tant que vous n'aurez pas fait un câlin ! exigea le Bisounours. Vous avez besoin de remplacer toute cette violence par de l'Amour !

Et il frotta les deux mercenaires affectueusement dans le dos avec ses mains duveteuses.

\- Ne me touche pas ! gronda la blonde en chassant la lame.

\- Black Jeanne, merci de ne pas tailler en pièces le brave Bisounours, demanda Benjamin avec une voix lasse depuis son siège.

Le gars en rouge eut un grand rire.

\- La situation est juste tellement ridicule qu'on ne peut que se marrer ! Tous en cœur ! Le câ-lin ! Le câ-lin ! Le câ-lin !

\- T'es un homme mort, Bob… siffle Black Jeanne en tirant un flingue de sa ceinture.

Bob se contenta de rire et continua de scander la même chose en frappant dans ses mains, suivi par Nocta qui n'attendait qu'une chose : la première effusion de sang.

Le Bisounours baissa tristement et pourtant comiquement la tête, secouant sa grosse caboche de peluche et frotta le ventre des deux belligérants.

\- Vous avez trop de colère en vous… vous voulez un câlin ?

Black Jeanne et John se regardèrent avec une répugnance manifeste et difficilement, avec un effort presque surhumain, avancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

\- Que ça sorte d'ici, et tu me le paieras, siffla la femme entre ses dents.

\- Je t'assure, j'ai pas envie que ça se répande, surtout chez les pirates, grimaça John.

Et comme si le simple fait de prendre l'autre dans ses bras était l'équivalent de se condamner à mort, comme des machines, ils levèrent les bras et s'enlacèrent l'équivalent de trois secondes.

Clic !

Les deux mercenaires se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour se tourner vers leurs camarades. Si Nocta, Ben et M étaient impassible, Bob était franchement suspicieux en semblant cacher prestement quelque chose sous son manteau rouge.

\- Lennon… t'as foutu quoi encore ?! gronda Black Jeanne.

Les tentatives du Bisounours pour la calmer passèrent à la trappe alors que Bob niait avoir fait quoi que ce soit. S'en suivit une course poursuite dans toute la salle entre Bob et les deux autres, durant laquelle, sans qu'il ne sache le pourquoi du comment, Ben se retrouva l'heureux nouveau propriétaire d'un appareil photo instantané et d'un cliché du câlin des deux autres. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui se retrouva donc la cible des attaques des deux autres. Sauf qu'il n'avait certainement pas le même gabarit que Lennon et que finalement, les deux autres durent abandonner, pour le plus grand soulagement du Bisounours.

\- Je te sauve sur ce coup-là, Bob, mais en échange, je me ferai une copie de cette si belle photo, nota Ben avec un sourire vicieux. Ça fera bien rire Marco qui passe son temps à dire qu'on est que des brutes incapables d'affection, et je parle pas d'Ace qui reste un éternel gamin...

Le sourire devint un peu plus grand quand Ben se tourna vers John.

\- Et je suis certain que Shanks donnera un bon prix pour cette photo… tu me diras… Jeanne est plus agréable à l'œil qu'Ann.

Bob prit une pose pensive, reluquant sans gêne la blonde qui bouillonnait sur place.

\- Je pense que ça se discute. Si Gol voulait bien arrêter de se balader avec son attirail à la Van Hellsing, on serait fixé, marmonna Bob d'une mine pensive.

Pour une fois d'accord, John et Jeanne se levèrent de nouveau de leur siège pour mettre les choses au clair avec les deux complices, provoquant un rire suraigu de la part de Nocta qui n'attendait qu'un chose : que le sang coule. M fut plus lucide. Il eut un soupir silencieux en se massant les tempes.

\- Non ! Non ! Non et non ! Arrêtez toute cette violence ! intervint le Bisounours. C'est vraiment pas bon ! Respirez~!

Le trémolo dans la voix de la peluche vivante alerta tout le monde.

Le Bisounours se mit à danser dans une simili valse solitaire entre les mercenaires, agitant ses bras comme s'il envoyait des bisous dans le vide.

\- Le monde a besoin d'amour… de chanson ! De Bisounours qui dansent !

Il agita son popotin.

\- De licorne arc-en-ciel qui frétille !

Il alla à une fenêtre pour montrer dans le champ de fleurs au dehors une licorne qui cessa de sniffer l'herbe pour adresser un sourire de toxico aux mercenaires… avant de laisser pendre sa mâchoire jusqu'au sol pour vomir un arc-en-ciel.

\- Des bébés chats partout dans le monde ! Tous mignons, tous doux et tous jolis ! Tous dans des chaussettes suspendues à des cordes à linge ! Et…

Les mercenaires le regardaient comme un extra-terrestre. Vraiment.

Puis, d'un seul bloc, se tournèrent vers Ben.

Avec un soupir, le titan se leva et marcha vers le Bisounours en se faisant craquer les poings. Il lui tapota sur une épaule alors que la peluche rose bonbon continuait de délirer sur l'amour, les petits animaux mignons, les câlins et les bisous. La peluche se retourna et se reçut une rouste sévère du colosse.

Celui-ci s'écarta et Black Jeanne enchaîna avec un poing dans la figure, avec que M n'en fasse autant avec un coup de genre marteau sur le sommet du crâne. Ce fut ensuite au tour de John et Bob qui aplatirent littéralement la tête du Bisounours entre leurs deux poings.

\- Amuse-toi bien, Nocta, fit négligemment John alors que le reste du groupe se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Nocta eut un rire hystérique en se frottant les mains, un sourire foldingue aux lèvres. Alors que la brume commençait à envahir la pièce, on entendit clairement la femme remercier le Bisounours dans sa participation à sa nouvelle œuvre d'art.

La porte claqua sur les hurlements à glacer le sang de la peluche.

\- Il ne s'est jamais rien passé aujourd'hui, annonça Jeanne.

\- C'est bon pour moi, assura John.

M se contenta de lever un pouce.

Et chacun prit la direction de la sortie à sa vitesse normale, bien que Bob attrapât de son mieux le cou de Ben avec son bras… ce qui donna un Ben marchant courbé et un Pyrobarbare sur la pointe des pieds et le bras presque déboité.

\- Bon alors… Ben… Parlons affaire… combien pour que tu me cases un rancard avec Gol D. Ann ?

\- Arrange-toi avec ses frères avant.

\- Oh allez… je t'ai laissé la photo de Black et John !

* * *

Ace regarda Benjamin avec un amusement clair quand celui-ci revint à bord.

\- J'ai vu dans le journal qu'on a retrouvé un Bisounours écorché vif et taillé pour faire une jonquille… je présume que la thérapie de groupe s'est bien passée.

L'aura menaçante au-dessus de crâne du White Devil voulait tout dire.

\- Le prochain qui me parlera de Bisounours, je l'bute.

Et d'un pas colérique, il s'enfonça dans le navire, croisant Jozu qui le regarda passer avec perplexité.

\- Je pensais que la thérapie lui ferait du bien, pointa l'homme diamant en rejoignant Ace.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Maintenant envoie la monnaie ! ricana Hiken.


	9. Achetez Long Silver !

**Alors… J'ai absolument plus aucune idée de comment ce délire m'est venu à l'esprit… Oui, je sais, c'est très sérieux sur le Discord de la communauté x)**

 **En bref, je rappelle que je ne suis pas responsable des idées qui naissent dans mon cerveau malade, abuser de mes écrits est mauvais pour la santé mentale :3 -Misstykata**

* * *

Achetez Long-Silver !

* * *

Tami n'avait rien à faire.

Le _Polar Tang_ était en marche et la moitié des machinistes se trouvaient dans la salle de commande. Les autres nakama, dont elle, étaient libres pendant ce temps, alors elle se tournait les pouces.

Après encore quelques minutes à tourner en rond, elle décida de se diriger vers la cabine de son capitaine et frappa à la porte métallique.

"C'est Tami." s'annonça-t-elle, connaissant le caractère de son frère.

-J'arrive." assura-t-il.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ou Bepo il aurait fait le mort, sauf cas d'urgence. Il ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il.

-Tu peux me prêter ton denden vidéo ?" fit-elle en retour. "Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe au niveau du marché noir."

-Tu peux regarder ici, ça m'intéresse." réfuta-t-il en pointant du doigt.

-Comme tu veux."

Elle s'avança vers le denden pendant que Law s'affalait sur son canapé, puis le mit sur la fréquence recherchée, inactive pour le moment.

"Personne encore ?" s'étonna le Shi no Gekai. "C'est assez régulier ces derniers temps..."

-Joker en moins, c'est sûr que le marché se ralentit." pointa Tami. "C'était un peu le boss."

-Pas faux."

-C'est moi ou t'arrêtes d'utiliser ton cerveau quand je suis là ?" taquina-t-elle en s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils.

Le lever de sourcil du jeune homme voulait tout dire. Il aurait bien répliqué mais un bruit blanc caractéristique attira leur attention sur la projection du denden qui se mettait en route.

Puis Tami ouvrit des yeux ronds, manquant de perdre sa mâchoire en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

 **« Marre de devoir s'emmerder à chaque repas ? Marre de la nourriture sans goût ? »** demanda une voix off qu'elle n'identifiait que trop bien. **« Alors n'hésitez plus et achetez les nouveaux produits surgelés Long-Silver ! »**

Les deux pirates regardèrent avec stupéfaction Brocoll apparaître à l'écran, assis à une table, une assiette de poêlée de légumes devant lui.

 **« Tous nos légumes sont bio et cultivés à la main ! »** déclara-t-il avec son sourire emblématique d'enfoiré. **« Je vous assure que vous n'en trouverez pas de meilleurs ! »**

L'image se brouilla pour remplacer le brocoli par Paffer qui présentait joyeusement un plateau de sushi.

 **« Je ne sais pas de quoi sont faits ces trucs, mais ils sont délicieux, cong ! »** sourit-il avant de piocher dans le plat.

\- **C'est du poisson. »** déclara la voix off, alias Mary.

- **NANII** **I** **?! »**

La caméra se brouilla de nouveau pour cette fois afficher Mary à l'écran, en compagnie de Blaze et entourés d'une myriade de volailles de tous types, crues ou cuites.

 **« Nos oiseaux sont le produit de nos chasses, je retire moi-même les balles ! »** ricana la tireuse en faisant tourner son flingue dans sa main.

\- **Et chacun de nos plats est cuisiné à la température idéale de cuisson pour assurer un délicieux goût en bouche ! »** renchérit le cuistot en faisant la démonstration sur un poulet.

L'image passa sur un John apparemment en pleine crise mégalomane, en tenu de chasseur de baleine, l'un de ses bras changé en grande lame de métal, plantée dans un Kai-o mort qu'il maintenait au-dessus de sa tête avec fierté.

 **« Des légumes à la viande, en passant par le poisson, nos produits peuvent répondre à toutes vos envies... »** déclara-t-il comme s'il lisait une feuille au niveau de la caméra.

- **Bon sang John ! Concentre-toi ! »**

- **T'es drôle toi, je suis pas un bon acteur ! »**

Non, c'était certain.

Nouveau brouillage alors que le capitaine se mettait à bouder, pour passer sur Littlejon à côté d'un coffre en bois débordant de petits bonshommes jaunes. Yato lisait dans son coin en arrière-plan.

 **« Et pour les 200 premières commandes, un porte-clé Paffer est offert ! »** claironna-t-il joyeusement, appuyant sur le porte-clé qu'il tenait en main, faisant gonfler la tête avec un bruit de jouet qui couine.

- **Eh ! J'ai pas donné mon autorisation pour ça, cong ! »** protesta le Gyojin rejoignant son nakama avec un pas rageur.

- **On s'en fout ! Oh yeah ! »** rétorqua le charpentier.

- **Ouais ben pas moi ! »**

- **Mais alleeeeeez ! »** insista John en arrivant à l'écran avec des yeux de chiot battu.

- **Oi ! Les bouffons, vous foutez la prise en l'air, là ! »** râla Mary, abandonnant la caméra pour aller engueuler les mecs.

Cette sorte de pub foireuse devenait un joyeux bordel. Tami et Law étaient toujours figés devant l'écran, ne sachant pas très bien si tout ça était réel ou s'ils étaient victime d'une hallucination collective particulièrement dérangeante.

Blaze et Brocoll arrivèrent à leur tour sur le côté de l'écran, regardant la bagarre avec un certain intérêt. Sans doute une distraction dans leur après-midi ennuyeux.

 **« Pour une fois que c'est pas nous qu'on se bat... »** fit le cuistot.

 **« J'avoue... »** acquiesça le docteur.

 **« On va s'amuser avec eux ? »**

 **« Ouais. »**

Et le duo infernal des Long Silver qui se joint à la baston, le brocoli balançant des répliques bien senties pour raviver encore un peu la colère des belligérants. Toujours dans le fond, Yato finit par refermer son bouquin dans un claquement sec, puis se leva tranquillement et marcha en direction de la caméra.

L'image se coupa quelques secondes, avant de revenir sur John, à la place où se trouvait Brocoll au début de la pub.

Il avait l'air d'avoir servi de tapis de course à un troupeau d'éléphants.

Il changea sa main en fourchette et la planta dans la potée de viande qu'il enfourna avec une expression entre la fausse joie et la douleur.

 **« Les produits Long-Silver ? »** demanda la voix off.

- **Hmmm ! Quelle saveur ! »** déclara le capitaine avant que l'image ne coupe définitivement.

Tami et Law restèrent en état de choc encore quelques secondes, avant d'échanger un regard entre perdu et incrédule.

"... Nous n'avons jamais vu ça." lança le Shi no Gekai.

-Ça marche." acquiesça Tami.


	10. Les Spades dans la Marine

**Hello à tous !**

 **Outre qu'on a enfin pu identifier la substance que l'on fume dans la communauté comme étant de l'Herbe à Chat (les trips de dingues qu'on fait avec, z'imaginez même pas), ceci est un autre passage improbable. Je ne sais d'ailleurs plus comment l'idée est venue (comme la plupart des passages de la Boîte). Mais c'était drôle.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture *retourne fumer son herbe à chat***

* * *

Sengoku se demandait encore pourquoi il avait dit oui.

Vraiment.

Peut-être un maigre espoir de voir un homme puissant et ses hommes se ranger dans le bon camp de façon définitive ?

Ou simplement faire plaisir à Garp ?

Ou alors affaiblir Shirohige en lui piquant quelques hommes, dont un de ses commandants ?

Mais il n'aurait certainement pas dû laisser la chose se faire.

Le Gensui se massa les tempes, essayant de ne pas perdre patience devant le sourire bien trop innocent du jeune homme en costard noir sans cravate qui portait un manteau de Vice-Amiral, assis devant son bureau. Malgré la lumière et la présence de sa chèvre, rien ne pouvait calmer la migraine naissante de l'Amiral en Chef. Même pas une tasse de son thé favori ou ses quelques plantes en pots.

\- Portgas D. Ace... articula soigneusement Sengoku. J'espère que tu as des explications pour moi.

\- Je suis à votre service, _chef_! assura moqueusement le brun avec un sourire encore plus grand.

Senny pointa du doigt une pile de papiers assez grande pour rejoindre le plafond sur un coin de son bureau, dans un équilibre précaire.

\- Je veux connaître l'origine des factures et des plaintes qui s'entassent à propos de tes hommes et toi.

Ace jeta un œil neutre à la pile.

\- Je vois pas où est le problème.

\- Même Garp n'accumule pas autant d'emmerdes en moins de trois mois !

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil presque amusé à l'adresse du Gensui.

\- Bon, ok, il lui en faut six.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que le _grand Gensui_ se plaigne de moi ? demanda le plus jeune en se laissant aller dans sa chaise dans une pose arrogante.

Ce garçon avait décidé de lui bousiller les nerfs, Senny en était persuadé. Il tira au hasard une feuille de la pile, qui par miracle, ne s'effondra pas. Il y jeta un œil rapide avant de la brandir face au gamin devant lui.

\- J'ai ici une facture de nourriture absolument colossale et dix bases qui se plaignent d'avoir vu leur réserve en nourriture disparaître par _magie_! Et on sait que tu es passé dans le coin !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, l'air de se faire chier de façon monumentale.

\- Jiji voulait passer du temps avec moi. _Bonding time_ , comme il dit. Entre un concours du plus gros mangeur et des bosses sur le crâne, j'ai préféré la première option. Il a mangé largement plus que moi, adresse-toi à lui pour la facture, j'ai pas l'argent pour.

\- Et où va le salaire que la marine te verse et les primes des criminels que tu captures ?

\- Maaa ! Entretenir ma petite femme et mon gosse ! C'est évident, non ?!

\- Fushisho doit être content de savoir que tu le considères comme ta femme…

Le commentaire fit rire aux éclats le jeune homme.

\- Je pense que ça serait plutôt l'inverse, mais t'en fais pas, il a entendu pire ! Autre plainte ?!

Irrité de ne pas voir les choses prises au sérieux, il tira une autre feuille de la pile.

\- Pourquoi j'ai la grosse majorité des marines masculins trop effrayés pour sortir de leur quartier à cause de cette Haiiro ?! Hun ?

Hiken eut une grimace.

\- D'un côté, avec le climat de la Grand Line, t'as quasiment aucune nana qui a ses règles de façon régulière, ce qui les rend irritables, et fait de Kali qu'elle est l'aimant de toute la mauvaise humeur féminine de chaque base. Rajoute que t'as six pour cent de femmes dans la marine, ça laisse des hommes frustrés, lourds, machos et pervers. Tout ce qu'elle déteste. Fais l'équation, et tu sauras qu'il serait peut-être temps de songer à augmenter le ratio, ou alors, autoriser ces braves gardiens de la paix des océans à se _soulager_ un peu plus régulièrement. Je peux aussi les orienter vers Chris pour la castration ou un cours d'éducation sexuelle.

Sengoku n'avait pas l'air du tout amusé.

\- En parlant de ce Christopher… je ne suis pas un expert médical, mais je pense qu'on ne guérit pas _toutes_ ls blessures par des plâtres intégraux. Il cherche à faire quoi, là ?

\- Je suis pas professionnel de santé. Demande aux autres médecins !

\- Il les a virés avec _ton_ accord !

\- J'ai confiance en Chris, il l'a fait pour une bonne raison !

Sengoku retira de la bouche de sa chèvre un autre rapport et lut ce qui était encore visible, se remémorant l'incident en question.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi Smoker se fait refouler de toutes les bases où il veut entrer à cause de ton bras droit ?

\- Pat' ? Il supporte pas le tabac.

\- Le rapport ?

\- Y'a pas une loi existante disant qu'il est _interdit_ de _fumer_ dans un bâtiment public ? Si la marine ne respecte pas les lois, ça devient très grave, non ? Imagine l'image que ça renvoie.

Sengoku ferma les yeux. Il aurait dû voir venir la blague.

Il _détestait_ ce gosse.

\- Autre chose ? s'enquit innocemment Ace.

Sengoku tira une autre feuille de la pile qui vacilla dangereusement jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne l'immobilise du doigt par miracle.

\- On m'a fait parvenir plusieurs _annulations de primes_. Celle de la plupart des Shirohige, dont celle d'Edward et de tous les commandants…

\- Quel genre de fils serai-je si je ne faisais pas au minimum ça pour mon Oyaji ? minauda le jeune homme.

\- Celle de Hanran, aussi…

\- Mon Tenshi devait avoir une prime ? Alors là, je savais pas _du tout_!

\- Et des Mugiwara.

\- Ils n'ont commis aucun crime à ma connaissance, outre faire le boulot à la place des autorités. Ou réagir quand on s'en prend à eux. Et toujours à ma connaissance, se battre contre un autre pirate n'est pas un crime. Enfin… pas vraiment.

Sengoku lui jeta un regard noir.

Très noir.

D'un geste sec, il tira une autre feuille de la pile et celle-ci vacilla encore plus, faisant qu'Ace déplaça son doigt pour rétablir l'équilibre de la montagne de papier.

\- Pourquoi le service d'espionnage est régulièrement dans le coma éthylique ? demanda Sengoku en lisant le document dans sa main.

\- Aucune de tes taupes ne peut être prise au sérieux et ne pas se faire remarquer chez un équipage pirate s'il n'a pas un minimum de résistance à l'alcool. Nan, sérieux, même Luffy a plus de résistance que tes gars. Ils doivent être la risée de tout le monde à cause de leur manque de résistance !

De colère, Sengoku frappa du poing sur la table, faisant trembler dangereusement la pile de papiers sur le bord de son bureau.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe avec Edward, mais pour l'instant, tu es un marine et j'attends un comportement exemplaire d'un de mes hommes ! Pas ce genre de connerie ! Tu as un grade important, à toi d'assumer les devoirs qui vont avec !

\- Devoir ? C'est quoi ? Est-ce que ça se mange ? demanda le jeune homme en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air presque adorable.

Sengoku se leva de sa chaise et attrapa Ace par le col. Le mouvement brusque manqua de renverser la tour de paperasse.

\- Si ça tombe, je ramasse pas, avertit le vice-amiral.

Avec un grognement, Senny le relâcha mais le menaça du doigt.

\- Tu as des devoirs à accomplir, outre botter le cul des criminels, et ça n'est pas mettre le bazar dans les rangs ! J'attends de toi que tu remplisses des rapports sur tes activités ou celle de tes hommes !

\- Oh ? Ces papiers qui finissent fréquemment sur mon bureau ? Désolé, je suis allergique à ce genre de chose, je passe mon temps à éternuer…

Pour expliciter son idée, il se força à éternuer sur le côté, faisant que des flammèches jaillirent de son nez.

\- Arrête de mettre le feu à ces documents ! Tu es là pour travailler, pas pour dormir !

\- Aokiji pionce bien au boulot, je peux me permettre d'en faire autant, après tout, je suis l'exemple de mes supérieurs ! Et faut dire qu'il est un bon camarade de boisson, même si un peu lourd quand il s'y met.

Sengoku cligna les yeux.

Camarade de boissons ? C'était quoi ça ?

\- Vois-tu… c'était quand déjà ? oui, y'a deux semaines ! Il a invité _Ann_ à aller boire un verre à Shabaody avec lui ! Il m'a fait grimper sur le guidon de son vélo pour le trajet et n'a pas arrêter de me faire du gringue ! Ahahahahaha ! C'était drôle ! J'ai eu un pincement au cœur devant son air de chien battu quand je lui ai dit que je préférais les hommes un peu plus petit et blond. M'enfin. On a passé un bon moment !

Baissant la tête, tremblant de colère, Sengoku pointa la porte du doigt.

\- Retourne avec ta bande de fous chez Edward. Tu es viré !

\- _Enfin_! Tu diras bien au jiji que j'ai fait _beaucoup_ d'efforts mais que je ne suis pas fait pour être un marine, ne ? Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne journée ! Je passerai ton bon souvenir à Oyaji. Tu m'en veux pas si je garde la tenue ? Marco a des idées ultra kinky…

\- DEGAGE !

Ace se leva en riant de sa chaise, laissant ainsi la pile de papiers s'effondrer sur Sengoku.

Bon, maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer à la maison.

Dans le couloir, il regarda l'intérieur de sa veste de costume avec un sourire démoniaque, vérifiant que toutes les infos qu'il avait choppées durant son séjour soient toujours là.

Il n'était pas le commandant de la Seconde Flotte pour rien !


	11. Comment Finir Tamashii

**Finir Tamashii**

 **Salut à tous ! Donc, suite à un commentaire brillant, on en est venu à chercher les différentes images que l'on pouvait avoir dans la tête quand on parlait de « Finir Tamashii ». Et ici est le résultat, vu par différent personnage de** _ **One Piece**_ **sous la houlette de Michel le Visiteur pour l'interview. J'espère donc que ça sera à votre goût ! A bientôt pour d'autres aventures délirantes de la Communauté.**

 **Zia**

 **PS: le White Devil et son auteur décline toute responsabilité pour les côtes félées par le rire et la logique de tout ce qui suit ^^**

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui, Michel connu sous le nom du « Visiteur venu d'ailleurs » fera le tour du domaine de One Piece pour découvrir diverses méthodes de finir le personnage de Tamashii._

Brook **:**

 _Le squelette est occupé dans son coin sur pont, un pupitre devant lui avec quelques feuilles de partition empilées dessus, humant doucement pour lui-même pendant qu'il semble très occupé avec une nouvelle création musicale._

 _Michel l'approche, un micro devant la bouche._

 **Michel** : Bonjour mon cher Brook ! J'aimerais savoir si vous êtes parvenu à finir Tamashii.

 _Brook lève la tête, à la fois surpris et content, le micro tendu devant son visage._

 **Brook :** Je ne sais pas comment vous avez eu ce nom, mais il s'avère qu'en effet, j'ai fini.

 **Michel :** Et donc, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

 **Brook :** Laissez-moi juste un instant.

 _Le squelette se lève et disparaît dans la cabine des garçons, revient avec son violon, se penchant_ _pour_ _passer de nouveau la porte,_ _et_ _rejoint Michel qui n'a pas bougé._

 **Brook :** Laissez-moi vous interpréter ma toute dernière création musicale… _Tamashii_.

 _Le squelette se met à jouer avec entrain une mélodie rapide et joyeuse qui semble invoquer un immense cheval blanc à partir de l'écume qui se met à danser et cabrioler dans les vagues sous l'impulsion des notes du violon._

* * *

Usopp:

 _Un peu plus loin, Usopp est dans une intense concentration, tournant le dos aux spectateurs. Et parce qu'il a une mission à accomplir, Michel s'en va le voir, pour réaliser que le tireur des Mugiwara Kaizoku est penché sur la fabrication d'un bracelet en perles de culture entrelacées dans des cordelettes de cuir, une pierre Bordeau tranchant de sa couleur l'ensemble._

 **Michel :** Si tu fais des bracelets pour les filles, je pense que ça veut dire que tu as fini Tamashii.

 _Usopp lance un regard noir à Michel, puis au micro, avant de retourner à ses travaux manuels._

 **Usopp** : Nan, j'ai pas fini mes bijoux Tamashii, maintenant oust. Zou !

 _La demande est accompagnée d'un geste très clair de la main._

 **Usopp :** Franky a dû finir, va l'embêter.

* * *

Franky:

 _Pour ne pas changer, le cyborg est dans son atelier travaillant sur une invention qui a de fortes chances de ne jamais servir et, plus encore, d'être dangereuse pour tout le monde outre son concepteur. Et parfois même pour son créateur, en dépit de tout. C'est donc avec divers objets de bricolage d'aspect plus ou moins menaçant que Michel le surprend en train de travailler en sifflotant._

 **Michel :** On m'a dit que tu avais fini Tamashii ?

 _Franky se détourne de son travail avec un grand sourire et remet ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez._

 **Franky :** C'est l'cas ! Et c'est une _suuuuper_ réussite ! Bon, il reste encore quelques améliorations de possible, mais le résultat vaut bien le détour !

 _Le cyborg va rejoindre un coin de la pièce et retire un drap d'un geste théâtral, dévoilant une création métallique de forme vaguement humaine et articulée, portant des vêtements de métal allant de pair avec les cheveux représentés par des câbles._

 **Franky :** Je l'ai dotée d'une commande vocale ! Admire ! Tamashii, activation !

 _L'androïde se redresse sur la chaise dans laquelle_ _il est assis_ _pour regarder devant lui avec un air mort._

 **Androïde :** Bonjour. Je suis Tamashii version 2.0. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

 _Avec un mouvement saccadé, le robot se lève et tend une main à Michel pour lui serrer la pince._

 **Franky :** Cette version est capable de reconnaître les situations de conflit de façon plus restrictive que la première qui passait en mode Terminator à chaque crise de colère de Nami. Elle est aussi capable de faire le café, la peinture, le repassage, déboucher les chiottes. Mais, le must, c'est ceci :

 _Franky se met à crier Suuuper en prenant sa pose favorite, et avec une voix mécanique sans émotion, Tamashii 2.0 l'imite même dans sa pose._

* * *

Chopper et Robin:

 _Les deux comparses sont dans le salon, profitant de la compagnie de l'aquarium géant et de rafraîchissements offerts par Sanji. Le petit médecin est caché derrière des montagnes de livres, marmonnant dans sa barbe en tournant frénétiquement des pages et des pages de ses ouvrages. À côté, Robin sirote calmement son verre, le nez dans un livre qu'elle lit bien plus calmement. Michel hésite, et finalement, va voir l'archéologue qui lui offre un sourire plaisant sans quitter son ouvrage des yeux._

 **Michel :** Je viens voir si tu as fini Tamashii.

 _Robin tourne une page de son livre sans perdre son sourire._

 **Robin :** Oui, je l'ai fini. C'était une agréable histoire d'aventure avec un soupçon de romance. Un très beau roman, je veillerai à obtenir la suite sur la prochaine île.

 _Michel remercie l'archéologue et va voir Chopper qui ne fait même pas attention à lui._

 **Michel :** Et toi, tu as fini Tamashii ?

 _Le petit renne se retourne d'un air furibond vers Michel, ses yeux lançant des éclairs._

 **Chopper :** NON ! Je n'ai pas _fini_ ! L'étude d'un sujet aussi complexe ne se boucle pas en cinq minutes ! J'aimerais avoir la paix, _maintenant_ !

 _Michel se fait chasser de la pièce sous une pluie de livres que Chopper lui balance à la figure._

* * *

Zoro et Sanji :

 _Michel trouve les deux ennemis en train de se prendre le bec dans la cuisine, Sanji défendant l'accès au frigo pour le plus grand agacement du sabreur. À en croire la répétition du surnom « alcoolique », il semblerait que le cuisinier refuse absolument de laisser la moindre bouteille d'alcool entre les mains de son ennemi._

 **Michel :** Quand vous aurez tous les deux finis de vous disputer, vous me direz si vous avez fini Tamashii.

 _Zoro tourne son regard vers Michel en jetant un coup d'œil sur le micro d'interview, avant de hausser les épaules._

 **Zoro :** Ouais, j'l'ai finie, et c'était pas fameux. J'crois qu'j'en ai encore entre les dents.

 _Il passe consciencieusement sa langue sur ses dents et grimace._

 **Zoro :** Tamashii m'est restée sur l'estomac.

 _Sanji voit rouge et attaque le sabreur d'un coup de pied qui est esquivé avec habitude._

 **Sanji :** Marimo avarié ! C'est toi qui n'as pas de langue ! La cuisson de mes ramens Tamashii était parfaite, les œufs quasiment durs mais encore assez liquides pour colorer le bouillon et y rajouter du goût ! Comment oses-tu insulter ma cuisine ! J'vais t'montrer de quel bois j'me chauffe, sabreur du dimanche !

 _Michel évacue le champ de bataille._

* * *

Nami:

 _L'opération est dangereuse, mais importante, parce que oui, Michel est un homme en mission. Et un homme en mission, ça n'échoue pas._

 _Ainsi, notre brave visiteur va rejoindre la rousse dans son coin près de la barre où elle est occupée à prendre un bain de soleil, un cocktail à la main. Elle baisse ses lunettes pour adresser un regard méfiant à Michel._

 **Michel :** Bonjour Nami, beau temps, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Nami :** Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

 _La rousse n'est clairement pas dupe et apparemment, pas de très bon poil._

 **Michel :** Eh bien… tout le monde voudrait savoir si tu as fini Tamashii.

 _La rousse prend un air orageux._

 **Nami :** J'en ai certainement pas fini avec cette sale petite sotte ! Je vais lui apprendre à m'emprunter de l'argent et refuser de me rembourser les intérêts quand elle me le rend ! Quand j'en aurai _vraiment_ fini avec elle, même son capitaine ne pourra rien faire pour elle !

 _Michel prend la sage décision de laisser Nami à sa colère._

* * *

Luffy:

 _Avant de quitter le navire, Michel est curieux, tout comme les spectateurs, de savoir si oui ou non le capitaine a fini Tamashii. Le chapeau de paille est sur son siège habituel, à l'avant du_ Sunny _affalé sur le ventre en rigolant doucement._

 **Michel :** Alors, mon capitaine, est-ce que toi, tu as fini Tamashii ?

 _Luffy lève un doigt pour demander un instant, tournant toujours le dos à Michel, avant de se redresser et de prendre quelque chose sur le sol avec un grand sourire._

 **Luffy :** Je viens de la finir ! C'est génial, ne ?!

 _Il tend à bout de bras un dessin enfantin d'un bonhomme-bâton identifiable comme une fille grâce aux deux traits qui partent de la tête pour faire les cheveux et le triangle qui fait la jupe. Juste au-dessus du personnage, le nom de Tamashii est écrit._

 **Michel :** C'est… original. Je suis certain que Nami le trouvera très beau !

 **Luffy :** Je vais lui montrer !

 _Le capitaine fait un saut élastique vers le pont en_ _criant_ _comme un putois après Nami, qui bien sûr, le gronde pour_ _hurler_ _ainsi. Le_ _rugissement_ _prend de l'ampleur et des objets plus ou moins dangereux se mettent à voler à la suite du capitaine en fuite. Une explosion de bois suivie d'une voix robotisée parlant d'extermination indiquent que_ Tamashii 2.0 _vient d'entrer en mode Terminator à cause de Nami. Il est peut-être temps d'évacuer._

* * *

Marco:

 _La suite du périple de l'enquête de Michel l'emmène chez les Shirohige. Là, au vu de la taille de l'équipage, notre enquêteur a l'embarras du choix. Mais politesse exige, il faut se présenter au capitaine du navire. Capitaine actuellement en train de montrer quelque chose à l'horizon du doigt à sa fille qu'il a dans l'un de ses bras._

 **Michel :** Bonjour Marco ! Je suis désolé de débarquer à l'improviste, mais je suis ici pour une mission d'importance capitale. Je cherche à savoir si tout le monde a fini Tamashii. C'est ton cas ?

 _Marco lui adresse un regard blasé. Un baiser sur le front de sa fille, et il fait signe à Michel de le suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur du navire, à l'étage des commandants. Là, il va frapper à la porte de Kennichi qui vient ouvrir._

 **Marco :** Garde-moi Lina, j'en ai pour trois secondes, yoi. Le petit nouveau mène une enquête sur la finition de Tamashii.

 _Le commandant a l'air perplexe, mais prend la fille de son capitaine. Marco va jusqu'à son ancien bureau et ouvre un des tiroirs pour fouiller dans les papiers, avant d'en sortir un. Michel se retrouve avec une carte faîte main sous le nez, représentant une île avec une forme rappelant étrangement les fantômes de la culture populaire. Dans un coin, une écriture légèrement enfantine a inscrit le nom de Tamashii._

 **Marco :** J'avais douze ans quand j'ai fait cette carte, je pense pouvoir dire que oui, j'ai fini Tamashii depuis un moment, yoi. Autre chose ?

 _Judicieusement, Michel remercie le Yonkou irrité et se retire._

* * *

Ace:

 _Le D. vient de sortir d'une des cabines d'invité et se prépare à remonter vers le pont quand Michel l'appelle :_

 **Michel :** Ah ! Ace ! Un instant de ton temps ! Est-ce que tu as fini Tamashii ?

 **Ace :** Tamashii ? Comme Lady Tamashii ?

 _Il vire au vert avec un grimace._

 **Ace :** Eurk ! T'es gore, mec ! J'suis pas cannibale !

 _Et le fils de Roger monte rapidement les échelons pour mettre de la distance entre lui et Michel._

* * *

Edessa, Red et Sabo:

 _Michel entre dans la cabine qu'Ace a quitté. Il y découvre Sabo assis au bureau, penché sur une liasse de papier, pendant que sa petite femme Edessa est occupée avec une console de jeu portable dans le hamac. Par terre, le petit Red joue avec des blocs de bois._

 **Michel :** Bonjour, bonjour ! Vous en êtes où avec Tamashii !?

 _Edessa lui jette à peine un regard, trop concentrée sur l'objet entre ses mains, avant qu'une petite musique n'en sorte, la faisant pousser un cri de victoire. Cri qui fait sursauter Sabo qui adresse, pour le coup, un regard noir à sa moitié._

 **Edessa :** Je viens de finir les mini-boss ! Bientôt, j'affronterai Tamashii, et elle n'aura qu'à bien se tenir, mon personnage à un stuff d'enfer !

 _Sabo secoue la tête en soupirant et retourne à ce qu'il faisait._

 **Sabo :** Avant que tu ne me poses la question, j'en suis à la relecture. _Tamashii_ devrait être prête pour la publication d'ici la prochaine île.

 _Le blond révolutionnaire a un sourire en tapotant le tas de feuilles devant lui sur le bureau, clairement fier de son travail. Il regarde un instant son neveu et sourit._

 **Sabo :** Et je crois que le petit chenapan a lui aussi fini Tamashii.

 _Red lève la tête en entendant son oncle, mais retourne à son occupation qui est de baver sur un de ses blocs de bois. Le reste des blocs représentent une silhouette vaguement humaine que le petit garçon a essayé de tracer avec les moyens du bord._

 **Michel** : C'est qui ça, bonhomme ?

 **Red :** 'ami !

 _Le garçonnet est clairement fier de lui._

* * *

Cassandra et Kali:

 _Des bruits étranges montent de la cale, avec les voix des deux femmes. Ainsi, Michel s'assure que son testament est bien à jour avant d'aller y mettre le nez. Il trouve les deux femmes assises sur des caisses au beau milieu du débarras, discutant avec animation à la lueur d'une lanterne. Elles arrêtent de parler quand elles voient Michel arriver :_

 **Michel :** Salutations mesdames ! Je viens pour savoir si vous avez fini Tamashii !

 _Les deux femmes se consultent du regard, clairement méfiantes, avant que la chef infirmière ne se lève et aille pousser une caisse appuyée au mur. En réponse, une partie de la_ _paroi_ _coulisse sur le côté, dévoilant des cuves de taille humaine alignées, alignée à perte de vue derrière le lambris._

 **Kali :** Les premiers spécimens n'étaient pas du tout viables, mais ceux-ci semblent capables de pouvoir survivre plus longtemps. Par contre, la programmation, ça, c'est ok depuis le début. Elles obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, on va pouvoir se faire une véritable armée à notre seul service.

 _Michel s'approche des cuves pour voir des jeunes femmes toutes identiques à l'intérieur, avec un masque à oxygène sur le visage pendant qu'elles flottent dans le liquide bleuté de leur cuve._

 **Cassandra :** Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on a enfin fini le clonage de Tamashii. Je suis fière du résultat. Comme ça, si on en perd une, on en aura tout un tas derrière pour la remplacer et personne ne réalisera le pot-aux-roses.

 _Les deux femmes tournent un regard carnassier vers Michel_.

 **Kali :** Ce qui implique ton silence. Tu sais ce qu'on dit… seuls les morts ne parlent pas.

 _Il est compréhensible que Michel prenne la fuite._

* * *

Thatch et Alya:

 _Michel se cache dans la cuisine, se disant que les furies ne viendront pas le chercher ici. Thatch, occupé à la plonge, le regarde avec perplexité, avant d'avoir un « oh » de compréhension en entendant les hurlements de banshee de leur infirmière en chef. Profitant de l'occasion, notre cher Michel s'en va à la rencontre du cuisinier._

 **Michel :** Alors, Thatch ! Mon pote ! Dis-moi ! T'as fini Tamashii ?!

 _Le cuistot roule des yeux._

 **Thatch :** Si je ne l'avais pas fini, je n'en serais pas à la vaisselle. Le nappage caramel à l'orange est une de mes meilleures réussites.

 _Il pointe d'une spatule pleine de mousse Alarys D. Alya assise dans un coin de la cuisine en train de manger_.

 **Thatch :** Vois avec elle, et on en reparlera de savoir si j'ai fini Tamashii !

 _Michel s'en va donc voir la jeune femme qui lui adresse un sourire amical, de la crème partout autour de la bouche._

 **Michel :** Alors ? Tu as fini Tamashii ?

 _La mercenaire secoue la tête, les yeux brillants._

 **Alya :** Thatch a fait un travail du tonnerre, c'est troooop bon, mais je sais pas si j'aurai assez de place dans mon estomac pour finir Tamashii.

 _Elle se lèche les babines en regardant l'énorme gâteau à la crème et aux fruits qu'elle est en train de dévorer comme une affamée. Gâteau qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à la frimousse d'une certaine Tamashii._

* * *

Ben et Law:

 _Jugeant la voie libre, Michel peut donc sortir de la cuisine. Dans le couloir, il voit l'infâme White Devil/ Shiroi Akuma, alias Benjamin Titanrage, qui tire une tête des mauvais jours en se faisant crier dessus par un Trafalgar Law clairement en colère contre lui._

 _Faisant preuve pour la première fois d'un comportement suicidaire, Michel s'en va à leur rencontre pour poursuivre sa mission :_

 **Michel :** Alors, vous avez fini Tamashii ?

 **Law :** À l'instant, elle était dans un état critique, j'ai réussi à la sauver de justesse. On peut dire que l'opération était un succès.

 _Vu son grognement, il est clairement hors de lui, alors que l'autre homme bougonne._

 **Ben :** J'ai pas pu finir Tamashii à cause de lui. J'y peux rien si elle est trop fragile pour survivre à un petit entraînement.

 **Law :** Entraînement ? Tu l'as plutôt _démembrée,_ oui ! C'est pas ce que j'appelle un _entraînement_ ! Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu l'aurais _achevée_!

 _Confirmation, le Shi no Gekai est dans une rage noire._

 _Puis, subitement, il se calme._

 **Law :** Eh bien, vous savez quoi, vous allez m'être utiles. _Room_ !

* * *

 _Sur le pont, Gol D. Roger caresse Musha pour la rassurer._

 **Roger :** Ne t'en fais pas, brave Musha. Tout le monde en a fini avec ta maman, tu vas la récupérer. Tu veux un cookie en attendant ? C'est cet amour de Rouge qui les a faits !

 _Et Roger sort d'une poche de son grand manteau rouge de capitaine des cookies qui ressemblent vaguement au visage de Tamashii._

 _The End !_


	12. FAQ de la Mash-Up

**Ohayoooo, Mina ! Voici un nouveau projet complètement fou élaboré par nos esprits improbables et mis en page par notre dernière recrue: Michel le Visiteur ! (du Futur, du passé, aucune idée mais il nous rend visite souvent)**

 **Je tiens en premier temps à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont acceptées d'adresser leurs questions pour la communauté: cette FAQ vous est dédiée ! ^^**

 **Je tiens également à remercier tout les membres de la Communauté Mash-Up pour avoir donner des réactions aussi détaillées, à savoir: Zialema sans qui cette communauté n'aurait pas vue le jour, Misstykata, Evanae, Rouge-365, le nouveau venu Michel et votre serviteur démoniaque, SnipeBen.**

 **En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et de bons fous rires, je vous adresse également tout mes meilleurs vœux pour cette fin d'année 2018. Joyeux Noël et heureuse Nouvelle année à tous**

* * *

Michel : Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, à toutes. Soyez les bienvenus au talk show dont je serai le présentateur. Ici, vous allez (enfin) avoir les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez tous, alors installez vous confortablement et, si vous êtes courageux, prenez une boisson chaude et de quoi grignoter, ceci étant à vos risques et périls !

Sans plus tarder, laissez-moi accueillir ceux que vous connaissez autant voir mieux que moi, je veux bien sûr parler des auteurs que vous suivez, acclamez les avec moi, voici Zialema(-sama) ! Suivie de près par ceux dont elle a la charge.

 _Zia débarque en voulant tuer le Michel mais est retenue par une allumette et un poulet frit._

Marco : On ne tue pas le présentateur avant la fin du show, yoi.

 _Zia crache comme un chat en colère._

Michel : Voici maintenant Miiiiiiiss Evanae ! Responsable officielle de certains de nos personnages préférés dont notre petite ange pas si angélique, j'ai nommé Saaaaaaabooo !

 _Arrivée d'Evanae, suivie de ses amis._

Michel : Sans plus attendre.. La seule, la grande, l'UNIIIIIQUE... MIIIISSTYYYYY...KATA ! Accompagnée de la petite Tami toujours aussi charmante et celui qu'on nommera l'humidificateur ! N'est-ce pas mesdames ? _*wink wink*_

Ah, et la petite Musha aussi.

 _Vous connaissez la chanson._

Michel : À sa suite, nous avons le roi de l'epicness, celui dont l'égo n'a d'égal que sa tendresse, SNIIIIIIIIPEBEN ! Suivi d'un démon beaucoup trop imbu de sa personne…

 _Bref, vous avez compris._

Michel : Pour finir, vous l'attendiez tous, la petite dernière de la famille (eh oui, étant présentateur, je ne me compte pas) ROUUUUUUGE !

 _Je vous laisse faire vos entrées._

Michel : Mesdames, messieurs, soyez les bienvenus sur notre plateau. Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes là, alors ne faisons pas attendre les lecteurs plus longtemps. Monsieur Draer, s'il vous plaît ?

Toki : _*grommelle très fortement*_ Faut le dire combien de fois que je ne suis pas mon paternel ?

Lily : _*affiche un grand sourire satisfait*_ Au moins une fois de plus mon chou.

Toki : _*soupire en ramenant une boite avec les questions*_ Je vous hais…

Michel : Bien ! On va procéder dans l'ordre. Tout d'abord, les questions aux auteurs ! Première question ! Une question, ou plutôt une MULTITUDE de questions de Merry Archer. Missty, tu as une admiratrice flippante, sache le.

Misstykata : _*secoue la tête en rigolant*_ Mais non, elle est toute mignonne !

Michel : Sa première question est donc pour son capitaine, bravo pour le titre Miss, question que beaucoup peuvent se poser : **Comment as-tu créé Tami ? T'es-tu inspirée de quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? Et pour Musha ?**

Misstykata : Pour commencer, Tami est née quand j'ai rattrapé mon retard sur _One Piece_ , je suivais avec l'anime à l'époque et quand je suis arrivée à l'arc Punk Hazard et qu'on a retrouvé Law, j'ai commencé à réécrire des scènes en ajoutant un personnage pas encore trop défini à l'époque, mais Brisée était déjà là ^^

De base c'était juste pour squatter, vu que j'aimais déjà beaucoup le Shi no Gekai depuis Shabaody ^^

Ensuite, j'ai commencé à réfléchir un peu plus sérieusement au personnage après l'avoir dessinée pour la première fois, je faisais du jeu de rôle avec elle et Shadowgear2 en cours quand on s'ennuyait et c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à la développer.

Quant au caractère de Tami, si j'essaie parfois de la rendre un peu différente, au final, je l'ai basée sur ma propre manière d'agir et de voir les choses à peu de choses près, parce que c'est juste plus simple pour moi.

Quant à Musha, elle s'est imposée d'elle-même après que j'ai vu un fanart de Law en version louveteau, après avoir longuement hésité et m'être dit que j'allais pas le faire pour x ou y raison… Eh ben la voilà, et elle se retrouve à la première place des persos populaires du Sablier, je crois bien ^^

Michel : Eh bien, c'est ce que j'appelle une réponse complète ! Pour la suite, la demoiselle demande: **Qu'est-ce** **que tu attends pour Tami dans la suite de l'histoire ?**

Misstykata : C'est-à-dire ? Je n'attends rien personnellement, certes, certains événements sont prévus à l'avance, surtout quand il s'agit de croiser les personnages des autres auteurs de la Mash Up, mais le reste du temps, Tami avance d'elle-même, je me contente de la suivre et d'écrire ce que je vois ^^

Michel : Miss Merry Archer demande également : **Q** **u'est-ce** **que tu redoutes pour la demoiselle ?**

Misstykata : De l'oublier. Tami m'a amenée sans le vouloir vers une issue de secours et pour moi, même si elle ne sort que de mon imagination à la base, elle mérite ma reconnaissance.

Michel : _*essuie une larmichette au coin de son œil*_ c'est si beau ce que tu dis...

Toki : _*soupire*_ Je sors vraiment de la tête de ce cinglé ?

Michel : Hem... revenons sur Tami. _*voit le regard assassin de Law*_ Le sujet, pas la personne... votre admiratrice vous demande : **A** **vec qui Tami s'entendrait le mieux dans l'équipage des Mugiwara ?**

Misstykata : Hmmmm… Excellente question… Elle aurait de l'admiration pour Robin, elle se méfierait de Nami mais serait quand même capable de bien s'entendre avec elle, elle serait fan de Chopper aussi ^^

Chopper _:_ Une fan ? Pourquoi une fan ? Pourquoi de moi en particulier ?

Missty : Comme elle aime l'art, particulièrement le dessin et la chanson, elle pourrait aussi s'entendre avec Brook :3

Brook : Yoho ! Yohoho ! Yohohoho ! Cela aurait été avec plaisir ma chère Tami-san ! J'adore les autres formes d'arts, et j'ai entendu beaucoup de biens de vos dessins ! Tant que j'y suis, est-ce que je pourrais voir vos culottes à vous deux, Tami-san, Misstykata-san ? _*_ _obtient une magnifique_ _bosse de la part de Nami*_ _._

Missty : Je pense que Sanji lui ferait bizarre, un peu trop proche des Long-Silver niveau comportement

 _Sanji s'en va pleurer de déprime dans un coin du plateau._

Missty : _*ignore le blond déprimé*_ Quant à Zoro, du moment qu'il ne montre pas de signe qu'il la méprise, elle le respectera comme les autres. Pour Usopp, elle serait vite agacée par ses mensonges, mais ils pourraient discuter dessin s'il se tient à carreaux ^^

Quant à Franky, il a beau se dire « hentai », il n'en a que l'apparence, pas le comportement, donc après un temps d'adaptation à le voir se balader en speedo, elle pourrait papoter avec lui sur des sujets lambdas.

Pour ce qui est de Luffy, alors là, d'un côté elle le respecte et le soutien pour ce qu'il prend dans la gueule à cause de son ascendance et ce qu'il a fait pour des pays comme Dressrosa et Alabasta, et surtout pour avoir sauvé la vie de Law, mais à côté, s'il décide de s'en prendre à son capitaine…

Luffy : Du moment que Trao me fait pas chier et qu'il garde le silence sur deux trois trucs, j'ai pas de raisons de me mettre sur la gueule avec lui.

Missty : Ah ? Alors c'est bon ! Donc elle pourrait s'entendre avec presque tout l'équipage en fait ^^

Michel : la demoiselle est donc axée sur la folie... Rien de bien étonnant, en somme.

Misstykata et Tami : Eh oh !

Michel : _*hors de portée de toute attaque par la magie de ''je présente le truc donc je suis intouchable''*_ Une dernière question au sujet de Tami : **Si tu n'avais pas pu choisir Law pour Tami, qui aurais-tu choisi ?**

Misstykata : Si je n'avais pas pu choisir Law pour participer à la Mash Up, Tami n'aurait tout simplement pas existé dans cet univers. En fait, l'existence même de Tami dépend de celle de Law, puisque le principe de base du personnage même, c'est qu'elle a squatté son histoire ^^

Michel : Heureusement que notre Shi no Gekai est présent alors. Sans transition, la dernière question de mademoiselle Archer te concernant plus personnellement : **Quels sont tes autres animes préférés ?**

Missty : Alors j'aime beaucoup _One Piece_ , pour commencer, ensuite mon premier amour dans le monde des animes, c'est _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood_ ! Ensuite je dirais _Assassination Classroom_ , et _Black Butler_ (les « Book of », pas les deux « saisons » toutes pourries).

Michel: Merci pour ces éclaircissements, Miss.

 _Missty hausse les épaules tout en buvant dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud._

Michel : Passons maintenant aux questions de Zialema pour la petite dernière. Rouge, Zia-sensei _*_ _r_ _egard noir de Zialema pour le "sensei"*_ voudrait savoir : **Est ce que ce serait envisageable que tu te débarrasses de Luc ?**

Rouge : Cette question m'a clairement posé une colle, parce que je l'avais jamais envisagé avant d'avoir la question. Mais après ça veut pas dire que c'est pas possible. Je pense pas qu'Alya s'en débarrasse volontairement dans les jours qui viennent, mais il est possible qu'un jour, si Luc en vient à reproduire sa tentative de possession, elle pète un câble et l'envoie se faire foutre.

Luc : Oui enfin si elle y arrive…

Alya : Ne me sous estime pas… De toute façon il ferait quoi sans moi, il a besoin d'aide pour retrouver sa Dame. Non, par contre je pense qu'on se dira peut-être au revoir le jour ou il aura réussi sa mission. Parce qu'il n'aura plus besoin de moi.

Michel : la deuxième question de Dame Zialema est: **D** **'où t'es venue l'idée de faire un personnage avec un démon dans le crâne ?**

Rouge : Vaste question… Alors déjà il y avait quand même le fait que Titanrage avait déjà créé tout l'univers, ce qui me facilitait grandement la tâche. Et franchement j'ai adoré le côté des démons, ce qui m'as donné l'envie de faire un perso avec un démon aussi. Ensuite Luc m'est venu plus ou moins naturellement. Sachant que je ne connais pas du tout l'univers de Lovecraft, difficile de m'en inspirer comme l'avait fait SnipeBen, donc j'ai dû un peu improviser. Après, je me rends de plus en plus compte que c'est assez compliqué de maintenir un truc cohérent, même si ça me plaît toujours autant.

Michel : justement, en parlant de SnipeBen, une question de Zia-sama... _*esquive les éclairs lancés par les yeux de Zia*_ ...pour l'énergumène : **D** **'où est venue l'idée de faire un personnage avec un démon dans le crâne ? Pourquoi ce choix ?**

Ben : L'idée est assez simple en somme. On parle à tout bout de champ depuis le début de One Piece de « fruit du démon », de « pouvoirs démoniaques » et de ce genre de choses. Je voulais faire un personnage qui représente le ressenti des véritables démons à la cruauté innée et pour qui

le chaos est la solution logique vis-à-vis de ces petits pouvoirs. Avec le temps s'est étoffé Augus, puis le background du monde démoniaque avec l'émergence d'Ashura et Luc. Même si ses pouvoirs le rendent totalement GMS **(AN :Gary/Mary Sue pour les non-initiés)** et que l'impact réel de leur présence sur les vivants reste encore à montrer, je suis quand même fier de mon bonhomme ^^

Michel : question maintenant de Misstykata pour toi : **Une chance que le White Devil arrête de se montrer arrogant un jour ?**

Ben : _*se masse la barbe en contemplant son personnage sans réel but*_ À voir, je dirais. Il est dans son caractère de mépriser tout et tout le monde avec ce qu'il a vécu et dont il n'arrive pas vraiment à se détacher, mais il doit perdre une partie de cette arrogance s'il veut pouvoir côtoyer de nouveaux les humains.

 _*désigne Haruta par la magie du texte*_ Tu l'aides énormément à ça, continue donc dans cette voie, je te prie.

Ace : l'espoir fait vivre, mais là, faut un miracle pour que le Titanrage range son attitude de « je te prends de haut parce que t'es une merde et que je peux faire ton boulot cent fois mieux que toi ». Sérieux, je fais comment pour rester à mon poste avec un gars pareille dans ma flotte. Nan, comment Marco arrive à être _encore_ le capitaine avec Benjamin qui semble presque visé sa place !

Michel : une dernière question pour toi : **Tu me laisses une place au premier rang pour les retrouvailles avec la chère et tendre Haruta ? J'ai toute une réserve de pop-corn à entamer :3**

Ben : _*désigne le banc sur lequel se trouve déjà Rouge-365, Zialema et Evanae par le pouvoir du scénarium*_ Assieds-toi avec ces personnes, je ramène la boisson pour contempler quelque chose que j'espère être une meilleure réussite pour mes lecteurs ^^

Michel : une dernière question pour Misstykata, question venant de SnipeBen : **Qu'est-ce qui te plaît le plus dans le caractère de Tami et comment pense-tu qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir dans les complots du Shin Sekai ?**

Misstykata : Ce que j'aime dans le caractère de Tami, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, elle parvient toujours à se relever. Bon, en tant qu'auteur et accessoirement sa créatrice, je ne suis peut-être pas tout à fait partiale, mais si je devais choisir une de ses qualités c'est bien celle-là. Quant à la façon dont elle pourrait s'en sortir au milieu des complots, c'est simple : en faire partie. Après tout c'est de Lady Red qu'on parle, ce serait pas étonnant qu'elle arrive à mettre le pied dans la plupart des gros complots pour simplement prévoir les possibles menaces.

Michel : Une simple remarque pour Zialema-sama, remarque d'Arya39 _:_ _ **« petite renarde farceuse, j'ai remarqué, tu sais, cette phrase, là, oui, celle avec les étoiles, les galaxies et l'univers xD. Contente de voir que mes conneries sur mes chats t'inspirent pour leur alter-ego One Piece-iens xD »**_

Sabo : …

 _Le blond s_ _'en va vomir d'horreur dans les coulisses sous le regard blasé de ses frères avant de revenir avec un regard d'horreur et bouder Michel qui a posé la question pour Arya39, tout en précisant que la demoiselle aura affaire à lui._

Zialema : j'adore les aventures de tes boules de poils, continues de me tenir au parfum et merci encore pour cette description. Evanae pourra te le dire, c'est ABSOLUMENT lui.

Sabo : HEY !

Evanae : Oui, je confirme. _*esquive un bô lancé dans sa direction*_ N'est-il pas adorable quand il boude comme ça ? Un vrai petit ange !

 _Edessa rit dans son coin et va tirer la joue de Sabo avec amour._

Michel : Bien ! Les questions pour les auteurs sont donc terminées, passons à ceux sans qui cette émission n'existerait pas : nos aventuriers préférés !

 _Acclamation du public._

Michel : Que d'enthousiasme ! Ça fait chaud au cœur ! Pour commencer, le retour de Merry Archer avec quelques questions pour sa Tami-chérie !

 _Une tête blonde avec les sourcils en vrille lâche les demoiselles des yeux avec un « HEY ! »._

Michel : _*ignorant totalement la réaction de Sanji*_ Première question : **Dans ton voyage jusqu'au Shin Sekai, quelle a été l'expérience qui t'as le plus marquée et pourquoi ?**

Tami : … D'un côté, il y a cette île aux mannequins et le problème avec Shou qui m'ont vraiment marquée. Croire que Shou-kun avait perdu sa jambe ou que Law était mort c'était… Atroce. Mais si je veux me concentrer sur le positif, je dirais la rencontre avec Musha et les moments où j'ai pu retrouver Law _*petit sourire joyeux*_

Misstykata : *chuchote* Notamment les valses à la soirée de Malviera, mais chut ;3

Michel : la question suivante fait suite à la précédente (on me mâche le travail, j'adore) : **Quelles îles aimerais-tu visiter dans le Shin Sekai ?**

Tami : Eh bien, Law m'a parlé de Zou, donc j'aimerais beaucoup voir ce fameux éléphant par moi-même, sinon je ne sais pas vraiment quelles îles s'y trouvent, donc c'est la surprise, et ce n'est pas plus mal. C'est ça, l'aventure, non ?

Michel : En effet ! L'aventure dans sa plus simple définition. Une dernière question de la fangirl inconditionnelle de tes aventures : **Qui aimerais-tu rencontrer ?**

Tami : Voyons voir… l'auteur m'a dit que tu faisais une fixette sur les Supernova, donc parmi eux, à la rigueur, en dehors de Mugiwara no Luffy, j'aimerais peut-être rencontrer Jewelry Bonnie ?

Michel : je serais également honoré de rencontrer cette demoiselle… Question maintenant de SnipeBen ! **Si on te proposait de changer de boulot pour rejoindre les mercenaires, est-ce que tu accepterais ?**

Tami : Absolument pas ! Law est mon capitaine et il est hors de question que je le laisse tomber pour les mercenaires ! Et puis je suis informatrice, il y a quand même une différence.

Michel : une fidélité à toute épreuve ! À se demander s'il n'est _que_ son capitaine.

 _Tami lance un regard meurtrier au présentateur qui sent le besoin de reculer d'un pas._

Michel : Enfin bref ! Deux dernières questions, cette fois de Dame Evanae : **Comment tu fais pour supporter le côté hyper protecteur de Law sans vouloir lui en coller une ?**

Tami : Law est papa poule, je ne peux pas le nier, et oui, des fois ça m'énerve vraiment, au point que je me mette à l'engueuler, mais avoir envie de le frapper ? Je ne peux pas. Je sais qu'il est aussi protecteur parce qu'il a perdu sa petite sœur de sang, comment lui en vouloir ? Et puis… _*rougit un peu*_ avec Cora-san, c'était le premier à vouloir me protéger, alors...

Michel : C'est-y pas meugnon ? Et voici la dernière question pour la demoiselle : **Quand tu es en Ael, comment tu vis le fait d'être harcelé par des femmes et d'être considéré comme un fantasme par elles ?**

Tami : Oulà… Alors, vu que de base je suis hétéro, je dois dire que ça me fait trèèès bizarre, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas eu autant de problèmes avec les femmes qu'avec les hommes, donc c'est peut-être moins dérangeant. Honnêtement elles ont même plus de tenue que les mecs pour ce qui est de la drague, la plupart, quand je leur disais que je n'étais pas intéressé, elles n'insistaient pas, et franchement, ça change.

Michel : À vous écouter, tous les mecs sont des connards beaucoup trop insistants... C'est vexant. Certains hommes peuvent se comporter en véritable gentlemen !

Sanji : Tout à fait d'accord !

Michel : Mauvais exemple…

 _Le rire de Zoro débute une dispute entre le sabreur et le cuisto, tous les deux vites calmés par Nami._

Michel : Enfin bref ! Première question de Zialema pour l'ange du plateau ! **Comment as-tu survécu à la folie de tes frères en grandissant ? Je suis certaine que la moitié des gens les auraient tués à ta place et l'autre aurait fui en courant !**

Sabo : Eh bien, certes ils ne sont pas faciles à vivre, autant enfant qu'aujourd'hui encore. Mais ils ont été les premiers amis que je me suis fait, les premières personnes à m'accepter tel que j'étais Je me suis sentit bien en leur compagnie dès le premier jour. Je voyais une vie que je ne connaissais pas, je vivais des choses qui étaient proscris à Goa. Je me sentais enfin être moi, quand bien même je n'avais que dix ans et encore rien vé à voir au-delà de l'apparence.

Et puis, quand bien même ils étaient atteints de folie, ils étaient eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être d'autres personnes pour être mes frères.

C'est pour ça que les supporter n'a jamais été difficile. Quand bien même parfois je m'en plains, c'est plus par dépit ou amusement que par réel sentiment. Parce qu'une vie sans eux, là je n'aurais pas survécu. Ni à ma vie chez mes géniteurs, ni à ma vie dans la Révolution, ni à Impel Down.

Et puis, comme un certain poulet grillé volant me l'a dit plus d'une fois, à moi aussi il me manque quelques cases _*rires*_ C'est peut-être ça la réponse.

Michel : un ange à qui il manque quelques cases... Rien d'étonnant lorsqu'on a passé plusieurs années avec deux démons.

Ace : J'assume !

Luffy : _*se cure le nez*_ Ne ?

 _Des rires résonnent sur le plateau._

Michel : _*interrompt difficilement son rire*_ Deuxième question : **Qu'est-ce que tu ressens à chaque fois qu'on te fait la remarque sur le bordel qu'est ta famille adoptive ? Est-ce que les gens ont des idées préconçues à ton sujet à cause de ton entourage ?**

 _Haussement d'épaule de la part de Sabo._

Sabo : Je ne ressens rien à vrai dire. Pour moi, ce 'bordel' n'en est pas un. J'ai grandi en sachant toute l'histoire. Alors certes, pour certains c'est compliqué en voyant les parents de chacun, mais pour moi il n'y a rien de plus normal. Au contraire, j'ai presque du mal à concevoir ce qu'est censé être une famille, avec deux parents qui ont un ou deux enfants.

Des idées préconçues ? _*lèves les yeux ciel et réfléchi_ _t_ _*_ Concernant qui je suis, mon métier, oui. Concernant ma famille, pas vraiment, tout du moins pas au début. Je n'ai pas dit à mes collègues qui étaient mes frères, je ne voulais pas que cela remonte à de mauvaises oreilles dès le début. Surtout que j'étais encore incapable de gérer les choses au départ, j'étais un novice. Du coup, personne n'a rien dit. Sauf Sherry et Lyon quand ils ont rencontré Garp à Loguetown, mais là, ils étaient plutôt flippés par le fait de voir le vieux _*explose de rire au souvenir*._ D'ailleurs, ils ont été les premiers au courant pour ma famille et ils n'ont rien dit, ils ont juste accepté.

Mais quand tout à éclaté publiquement, j'ai reçu des remarques quand les gens m'ont vu revenir de mes vacances en famille. J'ai eu le droit à des 'lui aussi c'est une erreur de la nature' ou encore à 'un autre monstre sur les mers, quand est-ce que cela va s'arrêter ?' Mais cela ne m'a jamais dérangé. J'étais, je suis, moi aussi un monstre, à ma manière.

Edessa : Tu n'es pas un monstre... _*lève les yeux au ciel*_

Sabo : Oui, c'est ça, on en reparlera lorsque l'on se réconciliera et que tu arrêteras de vouloir m'insulter et m'écharper, va. Sinon, pour finir de répondre à ta question, les gens auront toujours des idées préconçues me concernant, sans doute tout autant que pour Ace ou Luffy. Mais cela ne me gêne guère, ce n'est pas l'esprit étroit de ces personnes qui va me déstabiliser.

Michel : un monstre qui a peur des chats. Il y a d'ailleurs une question à ce sujet : **A** **s-tu songé à la thérapie pour te débarrasser de ta frousse des félins ? tes frères sont prêts à la payer pour toi au besoin.**

Sabo : Non. Nada. Never. Jamais. Et je peux le dire dans toutes les langues possibles. Ces créatures sont des monstres. Des M-O-N-S-T-R-E-S. Davy Jones ne devrait même pas leur permettre d'exister sur cette terre _*prend Kurejii, le serre contre lui comme un doudou et s'en va*._

Luffy : On aura essayé, au moins.

Michel : on ne pourra pas dire que les frangins ne font pas d'efforts à ce sujet. Toujours sur le thème des chats, à croire qu'on veut te faire fuir le plateau, Misstykata à une remarque pour toi : **Quand on connaît ta peur des chats, on en vient à se demander ce que ça donnerait face à une Neko girl :3**

 _Sabo tremble, sent les larmes monter aux yeux en imaginant une Neko girl._

Sabo : Jamais de la vie je me retrouve face à ce genre de personne. Je ne pourrais pas assurer sa survie. Après tout, un coup de bô est si vite parti.

 _Le second de la Révolution pars en courant se réfugier dans les bras de Edessa pour pleurer face à la vision d'horreur._

Edessa : Il fait le méchant comme ça, mais il serait capable de faire face à une Neko girl, après tout, il vit bien avec un ami qui peut devenir un Lion et qui ne se gêne pas pour sortir sa forme hybride à tout moment.

Michel : _*retenant un rire en voyant Sabo caché dans les bras d'Edessa*_ Un vrai monstre, vraiment. Une question maintenant pour le noble que tu étais, Misstykata n'a pas peur d'attaquer les terrains glissants : **Toi qui as vécu environ 10 ans chez les nobles, est-ce que tu as déjà été à l'opéra et est-ce que tu aimes bien ? Parce que moi oui ^^**

Sabo : Quand tu auras vu _Licht_ qui dure exactement 35 heures et doit se voir en plusieurs jours, on en reparlera ! Sinon, oui bien sûr que j'en ai vu, tous les ans à Goa, c'était une véritable H-O-R-R-E-U-R !

Edessa : Sherry m'a raconté qu'ils ont dû faire une infiltration dans un opéra pour intercepter des documents concernant une affaire de trafic potentiellement humain qui aurait eu lieu via l'opéra. Apparemment, selon sa collègue, il aurait porté des bouchons d'oreille tout le long de leur infiltration au point qu'il n'entendait plus Sherry et Lyon lui parler et notamment le prévenir de son absence de discrétion puisqu'il hurlait pour leur parler, attirant bien sûr tous les gardes.

Sabo : Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Une véritable horreur _*rit en se souvenant de cette mission foireuse*_

Michel : _*soupire d'exaspération*_ Passons maintenant au White Devil avant de perdre la raison.

 _T_ _ous en chœur : la quoi ?_

Michel : _*encore plus exaspéré*_ Dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué ?

Titanrage : Faut pas t'embarquer dans quelque chose si t'as pas les épaules pour.

Michel : Fais pas trop le malin, toi. C'est à ton tour d'y passer. Première question, celle-ci de Zia : **Si on te proposait de te débarrasser de Augus, quelle serait ta décision et pourquoi ?**

Titanrage : Hmm ... _*hésite un peu en regardant Haruta sur le siège d'à côté et les autres participants qui lui lançaient des regards inquisiteurs*_ En toute honnêteté, j'apprécie la puissance que me permet Augus. Mais en vérité, j'aimerais bien pouvoir le laisser retourner sur les champs de batailles éternels plutôt que rester dans mon crâne.

 _*regarde à nouveau Haruta qui lui envoie un gentil sourire*_ Tant que ceux auxquels je tiens ne seront pas en sûreté, je le garderai. Sinon, je ne doute pas qu'une certaine Garce Effarouchée n'hésitera pas une seconde à me l'ôter.

Kali : Fais-moi signe, j'attends que ça _*grand sourire sauvage*_.

 _Toki regarde Kali avec beaucoup d'intérêt avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Lily._

Michel : une demoiselle fort serviable que voilà. Une question maintenant de Misstykata, question que beaucoup peuvent se poser : **Est-il venu à l'idée du White Devil d'apprendre les bonnes manières ?**

 _Ben regarde le présentateur avec un regard perplexe, l'air de dire « sans déconner ? »._

Ben : J'ai beau être un meurtrier sans vraiment de remords, je connais les règles du décorum. Il faut bien pour s'infiltrer dans ces réunions de nobles barbants.

Michel : des questions maintenant d'ordre physique : **Pas trop dur de passer les portes ?**

Titanrage : Merci de t'en soucier, celles du _Moby Dick_ sont à la bonne taille mais les autres sont faites pour des nains. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la plupart des gens se plaignent d'avoir un trou à la place, c'est plus pratique pourtant _*s'assoit nonchalamment sur son fauteuil en essayant d'ignorer le taquet magistral d'Haruta derrière sa tête*._

Michel : **Vu ta taille, tu dois peser au bas mot une centaine de kilos, comment fait Washi pour arriver à supporter ton poids ? ._.**

Titanrage : Washi est mon camarade depuis longtemps, et il peut augmenter de taille drastiquement au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. J'essaie de limiter au maximum ce qu'il doit porter et la durée de vol cependant pour ne pas l'épuiser outre mesure _*tend son bras pour caresser le bec de Washi, maintenant qu'il veut bien lui parler de nouveau*._

Michel : une dernière question pour le perso le plus GMS de la création : **Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de rester loin de Tami pour le moment ? Nan, parce qu'avec la nouvelle addition au bordel dans ton crâne, on a une Brisée qui sait plus se tenir là - -'**

Titanrage : _*regarde-la concerné avec un regard impérieux de professeur, attirant sur lui le regard noir du Shi No Gekai*_ Si Tamashii n'a pas besoin de mon enseignement, ni moi de ses informations, je n'ai pas de raison de l'ennuyer plus que ça. À moins que la petite Brisée, comme l'appelle Augus et Ashura, ne souhaite qu'ils fassent mumuse avec elle, bien sûr.

Ace : On t'a pas déjà dit de garder ce que tu appelles _entraînement,_ mais que tout le monde considère comme _pratique SM_ en privé avec Haruta ?

Tami : Objection ! De ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans le SM, la douleur provoque du plaisir. Là on a droit à de la douleur, sur une couche de douleur avec un coulis de sang pour relever.

Ace : Objection accordée, il est vrai qu'on ne peut que difficilement éprouver du plaisir quand on se fait démembrer. J'en regrette presque les séjours à l'hosto offerts par le Jiji.

Michel : _*regarde Ace avec un sourire sadique avant de se tourner vers Toki*_ On a encore le numéro de Genkotsu no Garp ? Il pourrait venir nous passer le bonjour.

 _Le trio ASL devient pâle et tente de fuir le plateau sous les rires des intervenants._

Michel : je plaisante ! Ne partez pas trop vite, c'est au tour d'Ace de répondre aux questions.

 _Les trois retournent à leur place avec une aura meurtrière dirigée vers Michel._

Michel : Hum-hum… Première question de Misstykata : **Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé fouiner pour avoir l'anniv de Tami alors que tu n'avais fait que la croiser quelques fois ?**

Ace : Chose importante, c'est _Ann_ et elle qui se sont croisées, surtout. Et ça change tout. Gol D. Ann a, depuis le tout début, l'étiquette de fille de Roger. Il m'a fallu chercher ultra loin des gens qui soit ne savait pas qui elle était, soit ne lui faisait pas un traitement spécial. Puis, y'a eu Tamashii. Non seulement elle a compati à mon malheur d'une certaine façon, mais en plus de ça elle m'a offert à boire, presque en me traitant comme une amie. Sans parler de ce petit truc qui me disait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois que je la verrais, j'ai apprécié de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne s'arrête pas à la réputation, aux « on dit » et tout. Prendre la peine de lui envoyer ce cadeau d'anniversaire, c'était une façon de la remercier de m'avoir permis de goûter à ce qui pourrait être la normalité. Pas de primes, pas de crimes. Juste deux femmes qui discutent de la pluie et du beau temps.

Michel : je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : nous sommes ceux que nous sommes, nous ne sommes pas nos parents.

Toki : en même temps, vu ton p-

Michel : La ferme. Question suivante ! D'Evanae cette fois : C **omment ont fait les membres de la seconde flotte pour subir et survivre avec toi aux commandes au début de ta nomination de nibantai taisho ?**

Ace : Disons que ça n'a pas été facile, surtout avec Edwin qui attendait la nomination depuis un petit bout de temps. Quand la promotion est tombée, j'ai eu quelques soucis d'autorité que j'ai réglé en duel. Bien heureusement, ou malheureusement suivant les points de vus, ma flotte n'avait plus grand monde quand je l'ai reprise, ce qui fait que les Spades étaient majoritaires, donc, habituer à ma façon de fonctionner. Il a fallu quelques missions pour qu'on saisisse que même si je n'en fais qu'à ma tête, l'opinion des autres reste importante pour moi et que c'est pas parce que je suis un gosse pour la majorité que je ne sais pas frapper fort quand il faut. Marshall m'a posé le plus de difficulté, et vu qu'on m'a presque greffé la méfiance à son sujet, je savais que ça serait difficile de le supporter, surtout après qu'il ait fait une passe sur moi pour obtenir Ann sous la menace. En bref, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec les anciens, mais le temps et l'expérience a fait son œuvre. Et puis… qui peut résister à mes yeux de chiots !?

 _Ace se met à rire._

 _Ben lève la main depuis son fauteuil._

 _Law et Tami lèvent la main aussi._

 _Sabo lève les deux mains avec un soupir._

Michel : _*ne lèvera pas la main*_ Peu de monde, en somme... Une dernière question, cette fois de Arya39 : **Est-ce que tu connais "Aladin" (oui, la trilogie Disney) ?**

Ace : Le premier et je le regrette. Et je ne te remercie pas pour ta comparaison avec le Génie. Déjà que Zia a joué à ça avec mon alter-ego de _War Mage_ , maintenant, j'ai mes frères qui se foutent de ma gueule sur le sujet. Je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi, enfermer dans une lampe.

Michel : Après les questions pour Ace, passons à celui qui partage sa vie, j'ai nommé... le poulet !

Marco : _*une veine palpitant sur son front*_ Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, yoi.

Michel : Première question ! **Depuis quand Marco a son tatouage ? Pourquoi a-t-il mis la date de naissance (ou d'anniv'?) des jumeaux sur le ruban d'encre rouge tatoué sur son bras ? Hein ? C'est juste super classique, vu et revu, et surtout, super FLAGRANT !**

Marco : * _souri_ _re_ _de coin*_ Ace me l'a fait à la dernière St Valentin, yoi. Et je sais que c'est flagrant, surtout avec le choix de la chemise, mais c'est le but. J'ai beau avoir navigué presque toute ma vie sous le pavillon de Shirohige et plus de la moitié comme le bras droit d'un Yonkou, malgré tout ce qu'a fait Oyaji, rien ne pouvait me préparer à la responsabilité d'endosser à mon tour le manteau de notre Père. La tâche est plus lourde que je l'imaginais, yoi. Cependant, j'ai deux enfants aujourd'hui. Des enfants de ma chair et de mon sang que j'aime de chaque fibre de mon corps, yoi. Ce tatouage est un rappel à l'ordre, quelque chose qui me dit, quand je me perds, _pour qui_ je dois me battre et _pourquoi_ je dois revenir vivant auprès des miens. Pas pour notre territoire, pas pour l'équipage. Pour Ace et les jumeaux, aussi égoïste cela puisse paraître. Ensuite, pour la date, disons que la chance fait que Oars Junior est du même jour, donc, ça peut faire une bonne justification qui aura le mérite d'être drôle, yoi.

Michel : Une dernière chose de la part de notre dame pour Ace... Toki ?

 _Toki revient avec un beau plateau de viande._

Michel : Je cite **''don de viande parce que végétarienne''.**

Ace : Encore une autre végétarienne ? C'est l'invasion ! En attendant, c'est moi qui me régale !

Luffy : HEY ! Pourquoi y'en a que pour toi ?!

 _Ace_ _adresse un_ _sourire charmeur qui fait plonger le visage de Marco dans ses mains,_ _puis fait un_ _clin d'œil aguicheur au public._

Ace : Que veux-tu, je suis un Sex Symbole, beau gosse, grand avec des muscles bandant si j'en crois Marco. Donc, ça explique que ce soit moi qui aie tous les cadeaux et les honneurs _*_ _a_ _vale goul_ _û_ _ment la viande, ce qui fait déprimer Marco et crier d'indignation Luffy*._

Sabo : Tout de suite un sex-symbole… Quand tu dis ça de cette façon on a juste l'impression que tu as besoin de compenser un manque quelque part _*frotte affectueusement sa tête avec une main pleine de haki*_

Ace : _*chasse la main de Sabo*_ Pour ma défense, je ne fais que répéter ce que l'on m'a dit. Je suis presque certain d'entendre de la jalousie dans ta voix, Mister Scarface ! Et j'ai rien à compenser, ne, chéri ?

 _Marco cache son visage dans ses mains sans répondre. Titanrage se contente de passer en volant de la viande, n'ayant pas besoin de faire remarquer qu'il a beaucoup plus de muscles bien travaillés que l'Allumette._

Ace : Peut-être, mais moi, je donne pas l'impression d'avoir été refoulé au casting pour le rôle d'Hannibal Lecter parce que j'ai l'air bien trop psychopathe pour le rôle ! Et surtout, toi, tu ressembles à un bodybuilder qui a besoin de compenser quelque chose.

Michel : Hum hum... Arrêtez les combats de coqs _*voit le regard de Marco*_ et revenons à celui qui nous intéresse. Une question de Miss Evanae : **Pour te retourner la question sur la fratrie, comment fais-tu pour supporter Thatch depuis l'enfance ? (Sans compter le passage de l'esclavage bien sûr, je parle sur le bateau).**

Marco : Quand on a pris la fuite, Thatch était tout ce que j'avais. J'avais besoin de lui, d'une raison pour lutter. J'ai vu un gosse en larmes qui ne comprenait pas encore très bien ce qu'il se passait et j'ai pas pu me résoudre à laisser les autres le détruire pour leur propre survie, yoi. Je prenais la majorité des coups à sa place, mais quand j'atteignais ma limite, il était là pour veiller sur moi et s'assurer que je n'en prenne pas plus, doublant sa charge de travail. Quand on a rejoint Oyaji, j'étais en recul, pour m'assurer qu'on ne fasse pas une erreur, alors que lui était tout joyeux de trouver un adulte qui veuille bien s'occuper de nous. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais fait confiance à l'homme que je considère aujourd'hui comme mon père. Il est vrai qu'en grandissant, Thatch était une boule d'énergie, très turbulent, sans parler qu'il était assez précoce. J'ai eu du mal à suivre et je me suis fait entraîner plus d'une fois dans ses conneries, yoi. Quand j'avais envie de dire assez, j'avais toujours le flash de ce gosse en larmes à Marijoa qui me rappelait le chemin parcouru. Sans compter qu'on réglait nos différents durant nos entraînements, Thatch m'a servi de cobaye plus d'une fois pendant que j'apprenais la médecine. Et pour finir, à côté du frère épuisant et chiant, il y avait celui qui me mettait une couverture sur les épaules et me retirait mes lunettes quand je m'endormais à mon bureau, qui me tirait le nez du mon travail pour que je mange et prenne l'air, qui me soutenait quand je commençais à en avoir assez, yoi. Depuis qu'on se connaît, on a toujours été là pour l'autre sans demander ou dire quoique ce soit. La preuve en est que les rares fois où je tombe à la flotte, c'est généralement Thatch qui réagit avant tout le monde et tire mon cul de l'eau, yoi.

Michel : Une amitié comme on en fait peu. **Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas faire passer Ace par-dessus bord (pour une blague, ou tout autre bien sûr comme au début avec son indécision sur si les gens savaient pour son père) ?**

Marco : Est-ce qu'on me croit si je dis que c'est parce que je suis un homme adulte qui se comporte en adulte contrairement à d'autres personnes qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de citer ?

 _Thatch et Ace essayent de ne pas s'étrangler de rire alors que Haruta se lève de son propre fauteuil et met le panneau « pas crédible » au-dessus du crâne du blond._

 _Sabo_ _: *lève un sourcil, perplexe*_ Et tu crois réellement ce que tu viens de dire ?

Marco : Je m'en doutais, yoi. Avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'équipage, je faisais le bon frère aîné qui veille sur les plus jeunes et surtout, fuyais les possibles migraines en plus en laissant mes frères gérer le bordel qu'il causait, même s'il a plus d'une fois goûter à mes remarques acides qui lui disaient ce que je pensais de ses enfantillages. Quand il a rejoint nos rangs, quand je trouvais qu'il dépassait les bornes, c'était mon pied aux fesses et l'idée qu'il aurait un phénix mécontent sur le dos pendant un bon vieil entraînement… par la suite…

 _Ace baisse la tête pour cacher sa subite rougeur sous ses cheveux devant le sourire que lui adresse son partenaire._

Marco : Donc, par la suite, j'ai décidé de régler ce genre d'affaire au lit. Généralement, le matin suivant, il fait la marmotte et évite de s'asseoir, yoi.

 _Le Phénix a l'air très content de lui et Ace essaye de disparaître dans le fond de son siège_. _Le White Devil ricane très fort de la situation, avant de se prendre un taquet par Haruta._

Michel : Passons maintenant aux questions pour miss Alya ! Pour commencer, une question de Zialema : **Tu comptes aider Luc à retrouver Ashura malgré le fait que ce soit clairement une connerie ?**

Alya : Ashura, je ne la connais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais d'elle, c'est qu'elle est importante pour Luc. Très importante. Et qu'il n'y arrivera pas tout seul, même s'il s'associe avec Augus (ce que je ne souhaite pas). Il a besoin de moi, et je lui ai fait une promesse. Ensuite, même si c'est une connerie, les démons quitteront peut-être notre espace-temps une fois qu'Ashura sera reconstituée. Après tout, ils ont une guerre à mener dans le leur.

Michel : questions maintenant de Misstykata ! **Que pense tu des pirates et des mercenaires en général ?**

Alya : Je respecte énormément les pirates. Ce sont des hommes et des femmes libres, qui ne craignent pas de mourir pour leurs rêves. Ils ont ce côté fascinant, cette tendance à ne jamais rien faire comme les autres. Là où les autres échouent, les pirates passent. Ils sont indépendants et pourtant, ils se soutiennent les uns les autres. Ils sont les hommes les plus recherchés des mers, mais ensembles, ils forment une grande famille. Je les admire pour ça, cette capacité à se soutenir quand le reste du monde les dénigre.

Pour les mercenaires, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Ces gens sont des hors la loi, solitaires, et bien souvent des tueurs. Certains sont même des monstres de cruauté, et on peut tous craindre de le devenir. Je n'ai pas choisi d'en être une, et pourtant je suis agréablement surprise. J'ai l'impression d'être à ma place parmi eux. Solitaire mais accompagnée. Tueuse mais intègre. J'en voulais pas mal à Luc au départ, surtout que ça m'a amené pas mal d'ennuis, et ce n'est sûrement pas la fin, mais je me sens à ma place maintenant.

Luc : Donc tu peux me dire merci !

Michel : une dernière question, question que l'on peut poser à tout le monde, aussi vous pouvez intervenir si l'envie vous en prend. **Quel genre de fleurs aime tu ? Quelle est ta couleur ?**

Alya : Le lys est ma fleur préférée. Il signifie la pureté, l'innocence, l'amour. En clair, l'opposé de ce que je suis. Pourtant je trouve que ce symbole est magnifique, et qu'il mérite une vraie place dans la vie de chacun. Bon, peut-être pas de démons sanglants, mais ça reste un détail. Pour la couleur, j'aurais tendance à dire le violet. C'est une couleur à double tranchant. Soit positive, soit négative. Elle n'admet pas vraiment d'entre deux. Quelque part, elle représente le rêve. Le rêve de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, de ce qui pourrait arriver. Et à côté, elle représente aussi la solitude. Un mercenaire, un démon… Malgré les présences omniprésentes, je reste assez solitaire.

Kali : Ce sont des questions assez faciles, mais je vais commencer par la couleur.

 _Haiiro t_ _ire légèrement sur son sarouel gris._

Kali : Ma couleur, c'est le gris. Parce que c'est la couleur du milieu. Ni bon ni mauvais. Juste le milieu. C'est là où je me situe. Je suis une criminelle, mais je n'aspire pas à faire le mal. Je vais pas courir au sauvetage de la veuve et de l'orphelin, mais je vais pas causer du tord sciemment à autrui. Je me cache pas sous une fausse idéologie, ou quoique ce soit. J'essaie tout simplement de vivre et de me regarder dans un miroir de temps à autre.

 _Elle se laisse aller dans son fauteuil et croise les jambes._

Kali : Pour ce qui est de la plante, je dirais la belladone, quelque soit sa forme. Une plante qui donne une fleur et un fruit sombre, souvent associé à la sorcellerie, et aux sabbats de sorcières. Si mal utilisé, on ne se limite plus à ses facultés hallucinatoires, mais on vise la mort. Pourtant, comme on le dit souvent, un poison peut sauver. Ainsi, certains principes actifs de la plante, comme l'Atropine, peuvent servir en médecine. Ça entre notamment dans la composition de l'antidote au gaz sarin. Et c'est comme ça que je me vois. Je suis une hallucinée avec des techniques diverses et variées visant à une mort plus ou moins lente et douloureuse. Pourtant, je sais guérir. Je peux aider les autres. Il suffit juste de me le demander gentiment et de m'en donner les moyens.

 _Elle sort un rameau fleuri de belladone de derrière son fauteuil pour aller le déposer sur les genoux de Ben en souriant pour ensuite se rasseoir avec un une expression satisfaite._

Kali : Sans compter qu'en langage des fleurs, c'est un signe de mauvais augure qui dit littéralement « J'apporte le malheur ».

Ben : si tu apportes le malheur, je suis l'apocalypse incarnée. * _prend le rameau et le range sous sa cape_ * Merci, M en avait besoin pour ses recherches perso.

 _Luffy va donner un coup de poing dans l'alarme Gary Mary Sue qui vient de se mettre à sonner. Pour le coup, l'alarme se tait._

Titanrage : Euuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh... * _énorme moment d'hésitation du White Devil devant la question_ * Je dois reconnaître ne pas m'y connaître du tout en matière de fleurs, mais je préfère les coquelicots pour des raisons purement stylistiques. Et parce qu'elles s'associent bien avec les jacinthes.

 _Haruta se permet un sourire satisfait, en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil._

SnipeBen _:_ Augus aime bien le blanc, le noir et le rouge (pour des raisons évidentes de massacres et juste parce qu'il respecte la forme primale d'Ashura) Ben aime bien le vert sombre parce que ça lui rappelle la forêt et le calme qui y règne, Haruta préfère le vert pomme et le brun et Washi porte déjà les couleurs qu'il préfère, à savoir vert, rouge et noir.

Sabo : Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'y connais rien en fleur.  
Edessa  : _*le regarde un instant en réfléchissant*_ Je ne connais pas la signification des fleurs mais si je devais en choisir une, je dirais le lys. C'est une très jolie fleur qui pousse tous les ans grâce aux bulbes. Et elle a toujours de jolies couleurs. Et aussi, ses étamines tachent dès qu'on essaie de les toucher.

Sabo : Un peu comme toi quand on essaie de te prendre ta bouteille d'alcool.

Edessa : Hey ! C'est pas vrai !

Sabo : Mais bien sûr ! Sinon, en réfléchissant, je dirais que je suis un myosotis, ces petites fleurs que l'on trouve partout et qui repousse dès qu'on essaie de s'en débarrasser. Un peu comme moi quand on essaie de m'évincer. D'ailleurs elles sont souvent bleues. Si je ne me trompe pas, on utilise souvent cette fleur dans la poésie romantique pour dire à sa belle de ne pas nous oublier, de nous aimer, tout ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, dans la langue de South Blue on la nomme encore _no-me-olvides_ ou _nontiscordardimé_. En East Blue ce serait _forget-me-not_. Et je vous passe en West Blue avec _vergeet-mij-nietje_ et tous les autres. Enfin voilà, je sais pas si c'est vraiment une fleur qui me correspond mais en plus de se trouver partout, elle est aussi très petite et peu se faire discrète si on regarde un parterre de fleur des champs lambda.

Pour la couleur... Le bleu ? _*rires*_ C'est une des couleurs que je préfère donc c'est peut-être normal, après tout c'est une belle couleur, universelle, la couleur de l'océan sur lequel je navigue, la couleur de mes yeux aussi. La couleur du ciel, si je pouvais dire, ce serait la couleur de la Liberté, celle telle que je la vois, sur un navire à voguer envers et contre tout. C'est aussi une couleur froide, un peu comme je l'ai été après mon départ de Dawn, ce que certains actes mon conduit à faire, manipulatrice aussi qui laisse entrevoir aux gens ce qu'elle veut, qui ne se définit pas tout à fait. Une couleur un peu distante, je le suis toujours un peu même si cela ne se voit pas, je n'ai pas ce même besoin des autres que mon entourage je dirais, la preuve, Ace et Luffy m'ont déjà reproché mon comportement distant et de ne pas donner souvent de nouvelles.

Mais sinon je dirais une couleur chaude, comme du jaune ou du orange. Parce que les couleurs chaudes sont pour moi équivalent à la vie, à celle que j'ai vécue avec mes frères, avec ma famille, à ma place auprès de Edessa.

Edessa : Qui est encore discutable vu ton comportement.

Sabo : _*regarde Edessa un instant avant de sourire*_ En tout cas, je verrais ce genre de couleur pour la personne que je suis actuellement, une personne plus posée, à nouveau moi, qui sais qui je suis. Donc voilà, je dirais que je suis un peu un mélange des deux. A toi ma belle. _*l'embrasse sur le front*_

Edessa : Je ne sais pas ? Tu dirais quoi pour moi ?

Sabo : Huuuum... Du vert ? C'est une couleur froide mais plus douce, qui est présente partout dans la nature, une couleur essentielle à la vie. Mais aussi une couleur avec du caractère car elle est Mère Nature. Ce genre de choses aussi. Et puis, le vert et le bleu ou le vert et le jaune vont bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

Edessa : Eh bien du vert alors ! _*se tourne vers Sabo*_ Avec une pointe de mauve ! Parce que c'est une couleur qu'on doit obtenir en faisant un mélange. Et que je ne suis pas juste une simple personne lambda, pas une simple couleur primaire. J'ai été façonnée par plein de choses dans ma vie, par pleins de personnes et je suppose qu'aujourd'hui cela se fait remarquer. Sans toutes ces personnes j'aurais sans doute été qu'un rouge tout simple. Je pense que c'est la meilleure façon de le définir.

Ace _:_ On arrivera à les réconcilier, c'est deux-là, j'vous l'dis _*se marre devant l'imitation foireuse de roucoulement de tourterelle de Luffy*._

Michel : Bien... Si personne d'autre ne souhaite intervenir, passons aux questions pour Kali.

 _Toki semble bien plus intéressé par ce qu'il se passe tout à coup avant de se faire fusiller du regard par Lily._

Michel : **Quelle musique aime** **s-tu** **écouter et est ce qu** **e tu** **chante** **s** **?**

Kali : Niveau musique, je suis plus du genre Glitch-Hop, même si je dis rien contre un peu de pop-rock. Du moment que ça bouge et que ça sort de l'ordinaire, c'est bon pour moi, même si mon cœur reste vraiment sur le premier genre. Pour ce qui est de chanter, non, du tout, pas en dehors des Shanty en tout cas. Je chante comme un chat qu'on écorche. * _pointe Ace du pouce qui hoche la tête avec amusement*_ Il chante comme une casserole, mais il a toujours plus de talent musical que moi et peut le confirmer.

Michel : **Kali, au vu de ta teinture blanche sur le crâne, (dont apparemment, les racines reviennent au noir), est-ce que tu envisages une teinture colorée ? (ou blanche, xD)**

Kali : Ce n'est pas une teinture, malheureusement. C'est l'un des signes de ma perte de contrôle. J'ai littéralement le noir qui s'effrite et laisse du blanc derrière. J'ai déjà essayé des teintures, pour rire. Mais avec mes cheveux noirs, les teintures rendent mal, donc, j'ai renoncé.

Michel : **D'où viens-tu ? tu as dit que tu avais failli être réduite à l'état de légume parce que tu avais une capacité de raisonner et des yeux mauves...**

Kali : J'aime pas parler de mon passé. D'autant plus que je suis, aux dernières nouvelles, la dernière de cette caste et que c'est bien mieux ainsi, mais puisqu'on me le demande, je vais rester en surface. Je suis originaire d'une île d'une Calm Belt appelé Petite Sarkomand. Mon peuple y a été exilé durant le Siècle Perdu. Notre particularité venait de nos pouvoirs psychiques et de nos connaissances ésotériques. De ce que j'ai appris durant mes jeunes années, nous devions détruire des _démons_ , des _dieux_ , enfin, des entités monstrueuses et puissantes, afin d'être digne de revenir chez nous. Avec le temps, nous avons aussi fait des recherches sur la génétique pour devenir plus puissant.

 _E_ _lle_ _ramène ses jambes sur son fauteuil et les serres dans ses bras mais garde une voix atone pendant qu'Ace vient s'asseoir au bord de son accoudoir pour passer un bras autour des épaules de son amie en soutien_.

Kali : Je ne sais pas si ça a toujours été le cas, mais ma caste était profondément misogyne. Au point qu'ils ont réussi à s'assurer que toute femme qui vienne au monde ne soit bonne qu'à deux choses : la perpétuité de notre espèce et être des armes. Seulement, il y a toujours des ratés, et le simple fait que je sois capable de parler en est la preuve. Je pense qu'au fil des générations, on a constaté que les ratés avaient tous des yeux mauves. Et avec, vient la magie qui est incompatible avec les modifications qui font de nous des armes. Pour, disons, rectifier le tir, la solution, c'est la lobotomie. Quelqu'un m'a permis de fuir avant que je passe sur le billard. Fin de l'histoire.

Zialema _:_ Kali… * _passe une main sur son visage*_ Le personnage en lui-même a… douze ans si je me trompe pas. Elle a vu le jour quand j'étais au collège et que je faisais la connerie d'écrire des histoires plutôt que d'écouter en cours. Je pense que c'est ce qui fait que j'ai un gros attachement sentimental à elle et qu'elle apparaît aussi souvent dans mes histoires. J'ai grandi littéralement avec elle, même si ce n'était pas l'héroïne de mes histoires. Celle que vous connaissez aujourd'hui est pas si différente que ça de ce qu'elle était à l'origine, peut-être plus dans son histoire personnelle, même si j'ai peut-être un peu plus accentué son animosité envers les hommes dans mes fics. Une chose est certaine, et chose sur laquelle je m'appuis beaucoup dans mes fics, elle a conservé cette capacité à tout foutre en l'air, même sa propre vie, pour la survie des siens. A la base, elle avait trompé la mort pour aider dans l'ombre ses descendants victimes d'une malédiction familiale. Ici, elle est prête à sacrifier tout pour celui qui la sortie de la merde et lui a donné une occasion d'avoir une nouvelle vie. Portgas D. Ace.

Michel _:_ **Bien... je pense que l'ambiance ne peut pas être plus plombée qu'après ça, alors autant pass** **er** **aux questions pour un démon... Augus, pourquoi ton choix** **s** **'est porté sur ton hôte actuel ? tu aurais pu chercher un autre guerrier, non ? Est-ce que tu as déjà eu l'idée de changer d'hôte, voir même rencontrer quelqu'un qui aurait pu te sembler plus qualifi** **é** **pour le poste ?**

Augus : Changer du gamin ? Pourquoi faire ? J'ai passé 300 ans à passer d'hôtes en hôtes et tous ont jamais tenu ni ma puissance ni mon caractère. Quand je l'ai trouvé dans son arène (indigne cependant du grand Coliseum de la fin des temps), il n'avait plus rien pour refuser mon aide et tout ce que je pouvais chercher chez un mortel. * _rire démoniaque satisfait_ * Un grand gaillard avec une volonté meurtrière qui pouvait égaler la mienne ! Que demander comme plus beau cadeau ?!

J'aurais pu choisir plein d'autres guerriers, comme tu dis, mais je n'en avais pas besoin. J'ai passé la plupart des 20 dernières années à commander son corps comme le mien, on n'aime pas changer ses vieilles habitudes. Pourquoi, tu veux expérimenter ma possession ?

Ben _:_ Augus à déjà tenté d'autres hôtes que Titanrage, mais la plupart étaient trop faible pour satisfaire la soif de sang du Démon des Batailles et du Combat. Lorsqu'il à rencontré Ben, il a vu un esprit détruit ne pensant plus qu'à une chose : combattre pour sa survie. Il a trouvé un hôte qui partageait sa philosophie et qui se dégradait moins vite que les autres. Pire même, avec le temps l'un et l'autre se sont influencés mutuellement et maintenant, Augus ne peut plus se détacher du White Devil. Il ne s'en plaint presque jamais, il s'amuse trop avec le pauvre Ben à mettre le bazar dans son esprit ^^. Et c'est encore pire depuis que le morceau d'Ashura y a élu domicile aussi …

Michel _:_ Continuons sur la lancé des... entités ? À défaut de mieux, on va les appeler comme ça, avec les questions pour Brisée. **Pas trop le bordel dans le crâne de Tami ?**

Tami : Alors, étonnement, non. Enfin, pas autant qu'on pourrait le croire.

Brisée: Disons que comme je reste en retrait la plupart du temps, ça va. Et puis c'est pas comme si on entendait nos pensées, donc quand je la ferme et que je me tiens tranquille, c'est comme si j'étais pas là. Je le sais parce que quand on switch, et que c'est moi qui prends les commandes, c'est exactement la même chose, quoique j'arrive à voir ce qu'elle fait, moi.

Michel _:_ **Est-ce que tu vises à prendre le dessus sur elle et devenir la personnalité principale, ou juste rester en arrière-plan ?**

Brisée : Alors, au départ, mon but c'est surtout de veiller à ce qu'elle reste en un seul morceau. C'est très tentant de prendre le contrôle et j'ai déjà essayé de faire en sorte que ça devienne permanent, mais j'ai jamais réussi. Et puis au final, ça m'amuse de rester à observer dans mon coin, ça trompe l'ennui, et comme elle peut pas me forcer à la fermer, ça m'empêche pas de lui dire ce que je pense quand j'en ai envie.

Tami : _*soupir*_ Je confirme…

Brisée _:_ Bref, je me contente de sortir quand l'envie devient trop pressante et je m'amuse autant que je peux pendant qu'elle se débat pour reprendre le contrôle. J'ai jamais beaucoup de temps, à part quand elle est épuisée psychologiquement, mais ça me va _._

Michel _:_ **Si tu pouvais prendre l'affaire en main, tu t'occuperais comment de la situation**

 **« particulière » avec Law ? _*regard entendu*_**

Brisée : _*se met à rire*_ Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais je suis pas dans le même cas que la gamine ! C'est pas moi qui vais gérer un truc pareil ! Enfin, elle me déteste déjà, j'en suis plus à ça près, tu me diras. Mais c'est pas le genre de trucs qui m'intéressent, je préfère me mettre à hiberner si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit de ce côté-là !

Tami : * _de mauvaise humeur et les joues un peu rouges*_ Encore heureux…

Law : … De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ?

 _Tami_ _: *rougit un peu plus*_ Rien, c'est Brisée, tu la connais…

Michel : passons maintenant aux questions pour Trafalgar Law, aussi nommé Trao par Mugiwara. Et pour commencer, le retour de Merry Archer ! Cette femme va devenir un running gag... ''Qui a dit ça ? Merry Archer !''

Toki : …

Michel : hum... Première question ! **Es-tu impatient d'avoir Tami avec toi ?**

Law : Bien sûr, j'ai hâte de pouvoir la retrouver, je serai plus rassuré en la sachant à bord du _Polar Tang_.

Michel : **Comment feras-tu pour tes conquêtes avec ta "petite sœur" à bord ? Mmmmh ? U_U *** _ **bras croisés**_ ***.**

Law : Pour commencer, Merry-ya, ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi. _*croise les bras à son tour_ * Ensuite, je n'emmène jamais mes conquêtes à bord.

Michel : **Et... Si Tami ramène ses propres conquêtes… ? *** _ **lève un sourcil***_

Law : * _veine qui se gonfle sur la tempe_ * Faudrait déjà que le type survive à ce que je vais lui faire pour oser toucher à Tami.

 _Ace_ : _double thumbs-up depuis son fauteuil_. C'est bien, Trafalgar, t'as tout compris du rôle du grand-frère, continue comme ça !

 _Luffy_ : _Penche la tête sur le côté avec perplexité_ : c'est pas injuste que toi, tu puisses t'amuser et pas Tami ? Tu serais pas jaloux et possessif, Trao ?

Law : * _gros soupir et regard noir à Luffy_ * Mugiwara-ya…

Michel : une question de l'homme le plus imbu de sa personne : **Si Tami te proposait de t'entraîner pour améliorer votre niveau de haki avec le White Devil (qui pourrait vaincre Doflamingo seul), est-ce que tu accepterais et pourquoi ?**

Law : * _veine qui se gonfle sur la tempe_ * De la part d'un personnage Gary Sue, je devrais peut-être pas m'étonner de te voir te la péter. Peut-être que je n'ai pas réussi à vaincre Doflamingo sans l'aide de Mugiwara-ya, mais au moins je me résume pas à un Deus Ex Machina.

Thatch : * _se marre comme une baleine_ * Woaaah ! ça parle mal ! Point au Supernova pour le Deus Ex Machina !

Law : Ensuite, je ne sais pas qui est le White Devil, mais si Tami me propose de m'améliorer je suis toujours partant.

Tami : * _rire nerveux_ * Euh… Non, pas avec lui…

Law : … Toi, tu me caches encore quelque chose…

Marco : * _se lève et donne une taloche à Titanrage_ * Quand tu auras fait redescendre ton égo d'un ou deux étages, tu te rappelleras que techniquement parlant, nous ne sommes pas des alliés des Heart. Dois-je voir ta proposition d'entraînement comme une trahison, yoi ?

Titanrage : * _regarde Marco_ * Désolé senshô, j'entraîne les gens pour avoir un minimum de retours positifs. Si tu veux que l'un des tiens soit encore détesté par tout le monde dans vingt ans, libre à toi de m'en empêcher

Marco : Retour positif quand on torture les gens ? Essaye avec la marine, t'as des méthodes qui doivent plaire à Garp.

Titanrage : Je torture pas les gens, j'enseigne comme on m'a appris.

Marco : * _tapote l'épaule avec compassion_ * Évolue, Ben, parce que ta méthode, même si efficace, n'aide pas aux retours positifs, yoi.

 _Titanrage s'en va râler sur son fauteuil contre le manque de courage de ces jeunes._

 _Marco retourne à son siège en passant derrière celui de Luffy qu'il entend marmonner quelque chose comme « Jiji… courage… pratiques SM… pour lui »._

 _Tami entend à peine mais hoche vigoureusement la tête._

Michel : **Jalouses-tu Musha pour être présente en tout temps dans la vie de Tami ? Genre elle est là quand elle est heureuse, quand elle va mal, etc.**

Law : … Être jaloux de Musha ? Non. Bien sûr que j'aimerais être un peu plus présent dans la vie de Tami, mais je vois pas à quoi ça rime d'être jaloux, c'est un choix que nous avons fait tous les deux et on travaille dur chacun de notre côté pour pouvoir se retrouver et continuer à parcourir le monde ensemble.

 _Tam_ _i_ _sourit et caresse Musha à ses pieds._

Michel : Une question maintenant pour l'équipage de Law, comme quoi, eux aussi on les aime. **Quelle a été votre réaction en voyant les avances de votre capitaine à Ann ?**

 _Law se crispe d'un coup et ne dit plus rien, ne bouge même plus._

Sachi : Honnêtement ça nous a pas surpris, le senshõ passe régulièrement des nuits avec des filles quand on est à terre. * _hausse les épaules_ *

Penguin : Après il a même pas sorti le grand jeu, on l'a déjà vu quand il est en mode séduction et généralement il arrive à récupérer pratiquement toutes les nanas du coin quand il est comme ça...

Michel : du coup, Law... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que tu sais la vérité ?

 _Ace envoie un baiser à Law accompagné d'un « comment tu vas, beau gosse ?_ ».

Law : …

Tami : … Je crois qu'il est cassé * _cache son rire dans sa main*._

 _Luffy et Ace se marrent à s'en casser une côte pendant que Marco s'administre un facepalm bien senti_.

Michel : _*se retient de rire*_ Passons maintenant à la faiblesse de Ben. _*_ _v_ _oit beaucoup de monde choqué*_ Si, si... Lui aussi, il a des faiblesses. **Haruta, Pas trop dur de supporter monsieur la grosse tête ? ^^**

Haruta : De qui tu parles ? Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs biens dissimulés à bord, d'une certaine façon … Si c'est pour parler de Ben, c'est bien parce que je sais qu'il a de profondes faiblesses morales que je peux supporter son arrogance. Même si cette andouille -et oui je te traite d'andouille quand tu vas te sacrifier sans prévenir personne chéri- se prend souvent quelques remontrances de ma part quand il exagère trop, je me dis que ça fait partie de lui et qu'il aurait du mal à en changer sans perdre ce qui le définit. Et je ne souhaite pas vraiment ça à qui que ce soit … * _regard partagé et rassurant entre Ben et Haruta avant que cette dernière ne reprenne un visage ferme*  
_  
Michel : **Comment tu fais pour supporter Ben depuis tout ce temps sans le faire passer par-dessus bord ?**

 _Haruta se penche en avant sur son fauteuil, toisant l'interviewer avec un regard sérieux emprunté à Marco._

Haruta : Vois-tu, quand on a un homme qui vous respecte suffisamment pour devenir humble et reconnaître ses erreurs avec toi, j'ai moins souvent envie de le lancer à l'eau que mes camarades ici présents. Après, quand je vois l'état des hommes de ma flotte après son « entraînement » * _regard appuyé au concerné qui grogne en détournant le regard_ *, je peux comprendre que son arrogance et son caractère en énervent plus d'un.

Michel : Restons dans l'équipage pour passer à une question pour Thatch. **Est-ce que tu as déjà dans l'idée de former Red et Lina à reprendre la suite de ATH ?**

Thatch **:** Marco aura mes bijoux de familles sur un plateau d'argent si je fais ça ! Je suis pas suicidaire ! Peut-être quand ils seront plus vieux, je leur apprendrai deux trois blagues, si je trouve que les gosses sont trop sérieux, mais là, nan. On ne corrompt pas son filleul et sa nièce alors qu'ils portent _encore_ des couches culottes.  
Edessa : Oups ? * _range les marionnettes en forme d'ananas et petit regard d'ange piqué à Sabo_ *

Michel : Finissons en beauté avec les questions pour les Mugiwara et le retour d'Arya39! _**D**_ _ **epuis QUAND est-ce que Luffy s'intéresse aux filles dans ce sens ?! (ou aux garçons, d'ailleurs, mais comme on a encore rien vu dans ce sens :D)**_

 **Luffy :** Ben… depuis cette merveilleuse période qu'on appelle la puberté et la _merveilleuse_ discussion de mes frangins sur _ça_. Les garçons, je laisse ça pour Ace, mais non, j'ai toujours aimé les filles. J'ai eu ma première fois avant de prendre le large. Je saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge, je couche pas avec mes nakamas, mais j'apprécie les filles. Une nuit de temps à autres avec une inconnue, y'a pas de mal à ça.

Sabo : J'espère que tu as pris tes précautions, je suis trop jeune pour être tonton de ton côté de la famille.

 _Luffy roule des yeux au commentaire de son frère, puis hausse des épaules et penche la tête sur le côté avec perplexité._

Luffy : Dès que je n'ai plus eu Hancock sur le dos, j'ai profité d'être en avance pour aller prendre du bon temps.

 _Law fronce les sourcils et enroule son bras autour des épaules de Tami, l'air menaçant en mode « pas touche »._

Luffy : Elle sait parler, je pense. A moins que ce soit de la jalousie !

 _Il arbore un_ _grand sourire innocent qui ne trompe personne et fait tomber Ace de son fauteuil sous le rire. Tami devient rouge comme une tomate et examine soigneusement ses mains sur ses genoux, Law lance un regard noir à Luffy sans rien remarquer._

Michel : **Est-ce qu'il est VRAIMENT sérieux par rapport à ces sous-entendus avec Reiju, ou c'est juste pour rendre malade Sanji ?**

Luffy : Reiju est une jolie femme. S'il y a plus, on verra, sinon, je vais pas pleurer. J'peux comprendre si Sanji veut ma tête par la suite et je l'accepte, et puis, même si je suis le plus jeune, j'aurai agi de même pour Ann. Marco a eu beaucoup de chance d'être déjà là et de sembler être bien parti pour durer.

 _R_ _ire du Yonkou en question qui ne contredit pas._

Luffy : Il sait que si je dois ramasser Ace à la petite cuillère, il le paiera cher.

Michel : **Je viens de capter, mais est-ce que les Mugiwara ont utilisé le pouvoir de Brûlée pour aller chercher leurs vêtements "mafia" sur le Sunny pour la rencontre avec Bege ? (oui, c'est une vraie question, vu que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'étais persuadée qu'ils avaient trouvé les vêtements sur place...)**

Nami **:** Quand Jinbe-chan nous a dit que Capone ne recevait personne si on n'était pas présentable, on a fait un rapide saut au _Sunny,_ oui. Et on a récupéré les affaires de Marco au passage. Personnellement, ça m'arrangeait, parce j'ai pu rendre à Kali-chan ses affaires. On a pas DU TOUT le même genre de physique. Après, Luffy n'a pas vraiment ce qu'il faut dans sa garde-robe pour faire bien fringué, donc, on a dû improviser en un temps record.

 _Elle lance un_ _regard noir à Luffy qui se fait tout petit sur son fauteuil._

Michel : quel meilleur moyen de conclure notre émission qu'en faisant part des questions pour nos mascottes préférées ! Le retour de Merry Archer, pour sa Musha d'amour ! **Tu le sais que t'es trop trop trop mignonne ? *Donne un cookie*  
**

 _Musha agite joyeusement la queue et fonce sur Merry pour avoir des câlins._  
 _Michel voit Ben s'approcher de Musha._

Ben : **Pourrais-tu apprendre à Washi à être aussi adorable que toi ? ^^ *attaque de papouilles*  
**

 _Musha penche la tête sur le côté, avant de laisser tomber et se laisser aller aux papouilles*  
_

Washi _: *entend la question et se retourne vers son vieux camarade, ses yeux plissés et courroucés*_ Je suis pas assez adorable ?! J'ai les couleurs les plus surprenantes de tout les animaux de Grand Line, je peux être aussi petit et mignon qu'énorme et impressionnant, et tu n'es toujours pas content _?! *attaque de bec de Washi géant sur un Ben qui ne peut que se défendre dans son fauteuil*_

Marco :*la tête dans les mains* même Washi est GMS. Au moins Chiantos est un south bird _normal_.

Ben : J'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu changes, Washi, mais cette louve à un pouvoir que je n'arrive pas à comprendre puisque le fruit du démon du Kawaii n'a pas été détecté chez elle !

 _Musha observe la bataille entre le condor et l'humain possédé sans vraiment entendre pourquoi ils se battent, même si elle comprend les paroles de Washi._


	13. Llorona

**Ce texte était un défi qui m'avait été lancé il y a un long moment, et je repoussais toujours l'échéance parce que j'essayais de trouver une autre chanson que la Llorona de Coco, mais je n'ai pas trouvé x)**

 **Pour faire simple, j'adore la chanson et je la chante sans arrêt XD**

 **J'ai tenté de ne pas faire un copier-coller du fil, cependant, et aussi la chanson est en version complète, dans le cas où vous chercheriez à écouter pendant la lecture )**

 **Enjoy ! \o/ - Misstykata**

* * *

 _« Allez, on respire, on reste calme... »_

Tami se répétait sans cesse ces mêmes conseils dans son esprit. Plus l'heure approchait, plus elle sentait monter la tension, l'appréhension et, elle devait bien l'admettre, une pointe d'excitation. Tout était en place, elle n'avait qu'à jouer son rôle et tout irait bien… en théorie.

La pirate souffla pour la énième fois, avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule.

\- Tu as le trac ? demanda gentiment une danseuse. Ne t'en fais pas, tu étais parfaite aux entraînements, tu es même capable de danser les yeux fermés !

\- Hm… fit Tami avec un sourire nerveux. Je me demande même si je ne vais pas faire ça… Tu sais, histoire de ne pas voir le public et pouvoir me concentrer.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne chose, non seulement ce serait désagréable pour eux, mais ça ne t'aiderait pas à te débarrasser de ton trac.

\- Hai…

\- Allez, prépare-toi, on entre en scène dans cinq minutes.

Elle retourna à son propre espace de la loge des danseuses alors que la pirate regardait son reflet, remarquant à quel point les traits de son visage étaient tirés. Bon, tout allait bien se passer, elle allait danser avec les autres, et comme sa cible serait toute proche, elle pourrait l'atteindre, avant de prendre la fuite…

Et puis Violet serait sur scène, en cas de problème, elle pourrait toujours la prendre en otage si les choses tournaient au vinaigre. On pouvait dire bien des choses de Don Quixote Doflamingo mais il ne prenait pas les menaces sur la Family à la légère. Chacun de ses membres avaient une réelle importance pour lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait choisi cette approche, le cadre de la Family était réputée pour être une danseuse professionnelle après tout.

Et dans une occasion aussi grandiloquente, où le plumeau, de par ses royales obligations, devait accueillir beaucoup de gens importants, elle n'avait pas été surprise d'apprendre la soirée qui était prévue.

Les seuls roturiers autorisés venaient pour servir les plats, ou comme les danseuses qui se trouvaient avec elle, pour assurer le spectacle. Et le Shichibukai ne pourrait pas se permettre le moindre faux pas devant tous ces témoins, une occasion en or qui ne se présenterait certainement plus.

Tami se dépêcha de refaire son chignon, y coinçant une fleur emblématique de Dressrosa. Son maquillage était discret, son but n'était pas d'attirer l'attention, après tout. Sa robe était tout aussi sobre pour cette même raison, rouge à pois et liseré noir, typique de ces danses. Quoique la sienne avait une jupe un peu plus large, pour pouvoir bouger à son aise si elle devait prendre la fuite.

Pas de perruque, les mouvements brusques qu'elle devait faire pour danser risquaient fort de la faire tomber, mais elle avait mis des lentilles pour cacher la couleur de ses yeux.

\- C'est bientôt à nous, Violet-sama vient d'arriver ! annonça une autre danseuse.

La pirate sentit son cœur accélérer avec la nouvelle montée de tension. Savoir que ce soir elle pourrait peut-être enfin mettre un terme à tout ça la rendait si nerveuse, c'était terrifiant… Elle respira un coup, ignorant la voix désagréable dans sa tête qui se moquait d'elle et se leva pour rejoindre les coulisses, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour garder son calme.

Tamashii avait travaillé trop dur pendant toutes ces années pour échouer maintenant. Elle y était enfin, et elle y arriverait.

Violet fit son entrée sur la scène, au son de la guitare et les filles se mirent en place, la danseuse commençant son numéro, roulant des poignets, montant lentement les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Des hommes se mirent à frapper dans leurs mains rapidement, rythmant les mouvements. Comme à la répétition, chacun attendit son tour pour arriver sur la scène, encadrant la danseuse principale, la suivant en canon.

Depuis son coin de la scène, à l'arrière, Tami remarqua bien vite où se trouvait sa cible. Comme prévu, juste devant elles, attablé avec ses invités les plus importants. Il avait mis un costume rouge sombre qui lui fit monter la nausée, tant il ressemblait à celui qu'il portait lors du meurtre de Rosinante.

Cherchant à rester concentrée, elle continua à danser, tentant d'ignorer la rage. La vengeance viendrait bientôt. Soulevant sa jupe, elle imita le mouvement vif des jambes de Violet, son haki tout entier dirigé vers une seule personne, Doflamingo.

Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle se fit percuter. L'une des danseuse avait un accro dans sa robe et son talon s'était retrouvé coincé dedans, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, lui tombant dessus.

La pirate se retrouva à terre, assez surprise et cela sembla attirer l'attention de l'hôte de la soirée, qui avait l'air mécontent. La maladroite s'excusa platement auprès de Tami, voulant l'aider à se relever, chose qu'elle accepta avant de se rendre compte que… Doflamingo riait…

Un reflet de lumière au sol attira son attention.

… une lentille.

Une lentille colorée marron.

L'une des siennes.

Tami cacha soudainement son œil, sous le choc. Le Shichibukai riait parce qu'il avait vu la vraie couleur de ses yeux. Il l'avait reconnue.

La musique choisit ce moment-là pour prendre fin et les filles s'inclinèrent, saluant les applaudissements polis des spectateurs.

La pirate partit dans les coulisses, la main toujours sur son œil, pour foncer à la loge des danseuses.

\- Merde merde merde… Putain !

Tout… Tout était parti en fumée… Tout ça parce qu'une foutue gamine n'avait pas été foutue de tenir sur ses jambes !

Elle retira sa deuxième lentille qu'elle écrasa de rage dans sa main, avant de laisser retomber les miettes sur la coiffeuse. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prendre la fuite. Tami fit immédiatement demi-tour sous les regards interrogateurs des autres filles qui arrivaient à peine à la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda l'une d'elles.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta celle qui lui était tombée dessus.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, s'éloignant à pas rapides. Il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas croiser la route de-

\- Fufufufufufu…

La jeune femme fit volte-face, son corps tout entier se crispant.

\- Hisashiburi da na, Tamashi.

Doflamingo l'attendait tranquillement, adossé à une colonne de marbre de son palais.

\- J'ai été très surpris de te voir. Law qui m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais morte…

\- …

\- Mais je dois dire que je suis assez content de te voir. J'ai été très déçu quand tu es partie avec mon frère.

Tami grinça des dents à ces mots, serrant les poings alors que la rage montait de nouveau. Ce qui l'empêchait de lui sauter à la gorge ? Son instinct de survie.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? demanda Doflamingo avec son sourire malsain accroché à ses lèvres.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Il fallait qu'elle gagne un peu de temps, et qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'enfuir… La sortie était bloquée, de ce que lui disait son haki. Si elle voulait partir, elle devait le faire par l'autre côté.

Même si elle était rapide, elle savait que les fils du Shichibukai ne lui permettraient peut-être pas d'y parvenir. À tout moment il pouvait juste l'immobiliser et faire d'elle sa marionnette.

\- Tu cherches un moyen de me vaincre, c'est ça ? fit-il encore, avant de partir dans un nouveau rire. Peut-être même que tu essaie de me tuer…

Elle fronça les sourcils davantage. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui fausser compagnie… Ah, elle avait ça, c'est vrai.

Une petite bombe tomba dans sa main depuis la peau de ses côtés, bien cachée sous sa robe. Le dos nu lui permettait de pouvoir y accéder, autant en profiter.

\- Allons, Tamashi, tu pourrais au moins me dire bonsoir, ça fait quoi, treize ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

\- … C'est vrai. Bonsoir Doflamingo, répondit-elle alors qu'une lame tombait dans son autre main.

La bombe fumigène toucha le sol et répandit sa fumée épaisse alors que la jeune femme effaçait sa _voix_ au maximum, lançant son poignard en direction du Shichibukai avant de prendre la fuite dans le sens opposé. Elle entendit le blond se mettre à rire un peu plus pendant sa course et un fil se tendit, qu'elle esquiva de justesse, finissant à terre pour ne pas se faire décapiter. Son premier réflexe fut de se relever pour repartir, mais un cadre de la Family bloquait la sortie qu'elle visait.

La jeune femme fit donc demi-tour et fonça en direction de la scène quand une grande main l'attrapa par le bras, l'arrêtant brusquement.

\- Bien tenté, ricana Doflamingo. Cependant, tu aurais dû savoir que tu ne peux pas m'échapper.

Tami fusilla le blond du regard, avant de lever les yeux vers ce qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux. Une idée lui vint et elle afficha un sourire narquois.

\- Je l'ai déjà fais une fois, je peux le refaire.

Une nouvelle lame se retrouva dans sa main libre, qu'elle lança en direction des cordes. Pendant que l'attention du Shichibukai était portée sur l'arme, elle libéra son bras à l'aide des points de pression et recula de quelques pas.

\- Fufufufufu… rit encore le blond. Tu veux avoir le dernier mot, na ?

Puis il se rendit compte qu'elle se tenait sur la scène et un bruit suspect l'alerta au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur, Doffy, lança la jeune femme juste avant que le rideau ne se lève, la dévoilant au public qui ne se doutait de rien.

Le silence tomba sur l'assistance et Tami resta quelques secondes immobile, avant de finalement commencer à chanter la première chose lui venant à l'esprit. Le plumeau voulait du spectacle pour ses invités ? Elle allait lui en donner. Tant qu'elle était sur scène, il ne pourrait pas agir.

 _\- Ay... de mí, Llorona..._

 _Llorona de azul celeste…_

Les musiciens qui se trouvaient toujours sur leur estrade pour assurer l'ambiance de la soirée se regardèrent, puis le guitariste commença à jouer quelques accords, accompagnant la chanteuse imprévue.

 _\- Ay de mí, Llorona..._

 _Llorona de azul celeste..._

Elle adressa un sourire narquois en direction du Shichibukai qui ne bougeait plus. Eh oui, s'il faisait le moindre pas de travers ce soir, il serait dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de la laisser tant qu'elle était à la vue de tous.

 _\- Y aunque la vida me cueste, Llorona..._

 _No dejaré de quererte…_

Pour le coup elle se félicitait sur le choix du chant, traditionnel de cette île, tout comme de la région de South Blue, bien que les versions diffèrent un peu. Non seulement elle emmerdait Doffy en étant sur scène, mais en plus elle lui faisait un bon gros doigt d'honneur.

 _\- No dejaré de quererteeeee !_

La musique à la guitare se fit un peu plus rapide et rythmée, des maracas accompagnèrent le premier instrument, ainsi que des claquements de mains, l'accompagnant toujours alors qu'elle prenait comme excuse une petite danse pour s'éloigner de son côté de la scène pour rejoindre le centre, voyant qu'elle était attendue de l'autre côté également.

 _\- Me subí al pino más alto, Llorona_

 _A ver si te divisaba..._

Bon, toutes les sorties en coulisses étaient apparemment condamnées, elle devait trouver un autre moyen… Tout en continuant son numéro, la pirate se mit à chercher du regard au niveau des invités. Comme ils se trouvaient dans le palais, c'était un peu délicat, mais elle pouvait trouver, c'était pour ça qu'elle gagnait du temps.

 _\- Me subí al pino más alto, Llorona_

 _A ver si te divisaba…_

Bingo, la porte juste en face, elle était devant tout le monde, ils ne pourraient pas l'empêcher de quitter les lieux si elle parvenait à l'atteindre. La jeune femme s'approcha du bord de la scène et se laissa tomber souplement sur le sol, continuant de chanter.

 _\- Como el pino era tierno, Llorona_

 _Al verme llorar, lloraba..._

 _Como el pino era tierno, Llorona_

 _Al verme llorar, lloraba…_

Alors qu'elle sentait de son haki les membres de la Family se déployer un peu partout, elle se mit à tournoyer entre les différentes tables, slalomant en direction de la fameuse porte.

 _\- La pena y la que no es pena, Llorona_

 _Todo es pena para mí…_

Un sous-fifre peu discret de la Family tenta de l'attraper, mais elle l'esquiva souplement et élégamment, l'envoyant s'affaler dans une chaise.

 _\- La pena y la que no es pena, Llorona_

 _Todo es pena para mí..._

Un peu plus près, encore un peu plus près…

 _\- Ayer lloraba por verte, Llorona_

 _Hoy lloro porque te vi !_

Elle esquiva un nouveau sous-fifre qui faisait office de serveur, puis encore un autre en costume, qui avait visiblement eu le droit d'assister à la soirée, et qu'elle balada par la cravate comme si c'était une laisse.

 _\- Ayer lloraba por verte, Llorona_

 _Hoy lloro porque te vi !_

La porte était plus proche encore, elle l'atteignait presque, moins d'une dizaine de mètres. Contournant une dernière table, elle joua avec sa robe, dansant joyeusement au rythme du chant et de la musique.

 _\- Ay de mí, Llorona, Llorona_

 _Llorona de azul celeste…_

Elle arriva devant la porte et sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand elle vit Doflamingo passer cette même porte, entrant avec le panache du roi qu'il était. Lequel l'accompagna pour la suite de la chanson.

 _\- Ay de mí, Llorona, Llorona_

 _Llorona de azul celeste..._

Il s'approcha alors qu'elle cherchait à reculer ni vu ni connu et lui saisit la main pour la faire tournoyer, se mettant à danser avec elle dans le plus grand des calmes, et étonnamment bien quand on voyait la différence de taille entre les deux. Tami, sous couvert du numéro, défit son chignon, gardant la baguette de bois qui le maintenait dans sa main, prête à vendre chèrement sa peau.

 _\- Y aunque la vida me cueste, Llorona_

 _No dejaré de quererte_

Doflamingo continuait de la faire danser, l'éloignant lentement de la porte alors qu'elle cherchait à échapper à son étreinte. Elle finit par arrêter de chanter, mettant plus d'énergie à se débattre, ne cherchant même plus à faire semblant.

 _\- Y aunque la vida me cueste, Llorona_

 _No dejaré de quererte…_

Doflamingo lui, continuait la mascarade, sachant qu'il risquait gros si son public se doutait de quoi que ce soit.

 _\- No dejaré de quererte..._

Tami parvint à approcher à nouveau de la porte avant qu'il ne la rattrape, la maintenant contre lui d'une main, gardant l'illusion.

 _\- No dejaré de quererteeeee_

 _¡Ay, ay, ay!_

La pirate saisit la baguette de son chignon, l'enduisit de haki et la lui planta dans la main, lui causant de grimacer de douleur et le forçant à la lâcher. Elle fonça en direction de la porte et parvint à la passer, se mettant à courir aussi vite que possible alors qu'elle entendait les applaudissements des spectateurs d'une scène qui était de loin la plus étrange qu'elle ait vécu.

* * *

Tami regardait la Une des journaux avec un air plus que blasé. La photo qui y figurait la montrait en train de danser avec Doflamingo. Juste devant elle, un denden aux yeux argentés et à l'air absolument furax la fusillait du regard.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne explication à me donner. Et que ton testament est à jour. »


End file.
